In the Camp Rock Past
by TheComdemmedPadfoot
Summary: Starts as Shane's first Camp Rock experience with his twin sister!Follow Shane, Lauren, Jason and Nate on their way to fame.NateOC or JasonOC? a bit of Smitchie! Reveiws are loved, Flamers aren't. Thanks! Updated: 07/10/08
1. Chapter 1: Lauren's POV

**It's about Camp Rock! LOL... So like, yeah... I love the movie, seen it twice in two days, and I'm going to watch it tonight...AGAIN! LOL well, here's the story now...**

**Chapter One:**

**(Lauren's POV)**

'Shane, Lauren, have you finished packing yet?' My mother called from down the hallway. I looked over at my twin brother, Shane. We were going to a summer camp for the first time. It was called Camp Rock. Shane had the amazing voice, and played guitar. Me? I loved to dance and I wanted to be a music producer. Anyone who wanted to be anyone went to Camp Rock.

Shane had kind of short hair that spiked a bit and wasn't tamed at all. We're kind of somewhat identical, except I have shoulder length black hair that was wavy. We both had the same hazel-brown eyes. Shane grinned at me, 'Come on Lauren!' He said grabbing his bags and leaving our combined room.

'Right!' I said grabbing my bags and the two of us left.

Our mom drove us to the camp and let us out. I looked around, it was amazing! 'Let's go to our cabins, Lauren.'

'I thought we weren't sharing.' I said confused.

'We'll share a cabin, and whoever else comes in.' Shane said and I nodded. I felt weird when Shane and I were seperated because we were always together, no matter what. The two of us headed to our cabin and entered. No one else was there yet and so we chose our beds. Shane left the cabin to go outside to look around at the cabin. I pulled out my laptop, and turned my bennie with a visor on it sideways and cracked my knuckles before starting to work on some messages, lyrics, and dance routines.

I don't know how long I was zoned into my laptop, but in that time, the two other guys came in and put their stuff down and Shane had returned as well. 'Ren!' I snapped out of me being locked onto the computer and looked up.

'Yea?' I said looking over at Shane.

'These are our other two cabin mates.' He said, 'This is Jason and Nate...right?'

'Yeah.' The one with curls all over his head said. 'Shane and Lauren, correct?'

'Yes.' Shane and I answered.

'But isn't like... Lauren a girls name?' Jason asked his straight hair falling over his eyes as he became confused.

'Yes.' I answered. 'And I am a girl.'

'Woah!' He said looking at me. 'I thought it was all guys in this cabin...'

I laughed, 'It probably would be, but Shane and I got the O.K. to share a cabin.'

'That's cool.' Nate said. 'Open Night Jam is about to start, we should head out.'

'Yeah, good idea.' Shane said as we grabbed what we needed and headed out.

'So, do you guys sing or dance or what?' Nate asked.

'I sing.' Shane said, 'Play guitar, sing, write songs.'

'I don't sing. I dance and write lyrics, and plan to be a producer.' I said after Shane. 'What about you two?'

'I play guitar and sing as well.' Nate said as Jason nodded.

'Same here... I'm not a strong singer though.'

'That's cool... It's like we're a group all ready!' Shane laughed, 'We have guitars, singers, and a producer.'

'Woah... that's like... weird!' Jason said, 'Maybe it's saying something...'

'Maybe.' Shane said.

We walked into the mess hall and took some seats at a table. 'WELCOME To opening night jam!' A perky red head said into a microphone. 'First up, we have Kyle and George.' She said as two guys walked up and grabbed two microphones. I watched them jump around and dance and sing. It was amazing to watch, and it gave me chills thinking about how amazing it would be to be able to preform like that.

'Shane, Lauren!' I looked up as my Uncle Brown. 'What do you think?'

'Uncle Brown!' We both said giving him a hug.

'That's right!' He said hugging us back.

'They're amazing, Uncle Brown.' Shane said looking over to Kyle and George who were finishing their song.

'And so will you be, Shane!' Uncle Brown said, 'Especially with a sister who's going to be a major producer!'

'I don't know what could be better.' Shane said giving me a reassuring smile.

'So who are your friends?'

'Oh this is Nate and Jason.' I told Uncle Brown, 'We're sharing a cabin with them.'

'Splendid... I feel a connection already!' He said, 'Well, I must get going now.' He patted us on the shoulders, 'I'll catch up with you later.'

'That's it!' I said after Uncle Brown left.

'What is?' Jason, Nate and Shane all asked me.

'Like what Uncle Brown said. You both play guitar right? And Nate you sing as well. Just throw in Shane, and you guys would be perfect. I can do all the recording and stuff for you guys, and bam! we have the band for this summer!' I said excited.

'Lauren! You're a genius!' Shane said hugging me.

'Well one of us had to be.' I joked making him laugh.

'This is perfect.' Nate said. 'And since we're all in the same cabin, it will be even easier to get along, and get to know eachother.'

'Yeah! Wait... what are we agreeing on again?' Jason asked us.

'A band, you three.' I said and he nodded.

'Yeah! We should do that.'

'I've known you for about an hour, and you already worry me, Jason.' I said making him look at me a bit confused.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think please! Is it any good?**


	2. Chapter 2: Shane's POV

**They need to make a Camp Rock section soon! LOL**

**Chapter Two:**

**(Shane's POV)**

There was obviously something between the four of us. The next few days at camp we had become inseperable. We worked on some songs, and we were looking at which songs to preform when while we were at Camp.

Nate and I were currently in the cabin working on one of the songs that we were going to preform at the Camp Fire next week. The cabin door open and Nate and I looked up to see Jason and Lauren enter the room. 'Hey, where have you guys been?' I asked them, teasing Lauren a bit. I could sense that she liked Jason, it's the twin thing.

'I went and saw Uncle Brown.' Lauren told me, 'And I found space-case here on the dock just staring at the water.'

Nate and I laughed. We had already figured out Jason was a bit spacy. And I had figured out that Nate would be the one to keep us all on track if Lauren didn't. Lauren was the one that just added the touch of everything to us, like what type of clothes we should wear to when. Lauren was a tomboy at times, but she knew style. I guess I was just the pretty boy with the voice. haha...

'There was someone in the water staring back at me...' Jason said as Lauren rolled her eyes laughing.

'That was your reflection, Jason.' She said going over to my bed and sitting on it. 'So, how's everything coming along here?'

'Well, this is what we got so far.' I said as I handed her the notebook with the lyrics on it. Nate started to play the cords to the song as she read it and she smiled. 'Well?'

'It's wonderful!' She said, 'You guys really do connect.'

'It's the music.' Nate said.

'Yeah, I think if we were all at school, we'd all be in different groups.' I said, knowing it was true.

'So, do you know what the choreographing will be yet for the song?' Lauren asked us.

'Not yet.' Nate and I answered.

'Okay...' She said looking down at the paper. 'Well, get the song down, we'll record it onto the computer, and I can add onto the drum part from my computer and then we can choreograph this sucker.' She said excited. We all had something in common. We all loved Music.

The next few days was us working on the song recording it onto Lauren's laptop and then we started to work on the choreograph... Well, Lauren really helped us with that part. Then, the Camp Fire Preformance night came and we were ready to preform.

'You'll do great, don't worry and break legs.' Lauren told us. 'Stay calm and have fun.'

'Do we have to break legs?' Jason asked her and she just stared at him for a second before ignoring his question.

'Anyways...' She said looking back at me. I smirked and she stuck her tounge out at me making my smirk grow.

'And up next is Shane, Jason and Nate preforming _It's Time For me to Shine!_' Uncle Brown said as the three of us ran onto the stage, Jason and Nate having their guitars.

'Thanks uncle Brown.' I said into the microphone. This was our first time preforming onto the stage infront of people as a group, I was so nervous, but I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as Nate and Jason started to play. I could hear the drumming coming from Lauren's computer off stage as she moved to the groove of the beat.

I took a breath and started to sing.

_No one wants to believe,  
__that there is more to me.  
__What I show on the outside,  
__It's not what I have inside._

_You don't have to believe,  
__But I plan to leave.  
__I wont be alone.  
__(oh no)  
__It's time for me to Shine._

_I've waited so long,  
__I can't believe life.  
__I know what I have to do,  
__deep inside...  
__It's time for me to shine.  
__It's time for me to sine._

_I don't need no slack,  
__with my guitar on my back.  
__I've waited to long,  
__to sing my song.  
__It's time for me to Shine!_

_It was just three years ago  
__when it first showed.  
__I knew I had my dreams,  
__I knew it was my destiny.  
__(and now)  
__It's time for me to shine._

_Breaking Free-  
__This is me.  
__There's nothing to hide,  
__I tell no lies.  
__(It's time for me to shine)_

_Grew up, in a small old town,  
__Never really got around.  
__Never opened up-  
__Hardly shut up-  
__(and I knew)  
__It was time for me to shine!  
__(it was time)  
__For me to...  
__shine--_

Everyone's screams and cheers broke through after the song ended. I took Jason's and Nate's hands and we all bowed. My heart was racing, it was the adreniline of preforming, of everyone screaming your name. I liked it. I knew I had to preform again. I knew I loved it. I loved it just like I loved music.

'You guys did great!' Lauren said hugging me. 'I knew you had it in you.' She said as she hugged Jason and Nate. 'They loved you guys so much!'

'Fabulous, boys!' Uncle Brown said coming over after announcing the next people that were going up. 'You three just connected right away! and it was like BAM!'

I laughed at my uncles act. 'I don't the end is anywhere near for us.' I said as Jason and Nate agreed. I looked over at Lauren and flashed her a smile and she returned one to me. I don't want it to end. It's only the begining...

* * *

**I know that they are short chapters, but don't worry, it will start picking up more soon. It's Time for me to Shine is an original by me, so yeah, I thought it would be good for this chapter. Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nate's POV

**Chapter Three:**

**(Nate's POV)**

I was walking back from the cabin when I saw Lauren out on the dock alone, her feet dangling over into the water and her shoes next to her. She wasn't at dinner, and no one had seen after lunch, she missed her classes and everything. Shane and Jason hadn't seen her either. Was she here the whole time?

I walked out onto the dock and sat down next to her. 'Hey.' I said looking at the water.

'What's up?' She asked me looking over at me.

'Nothing much. Have you been out here all afternoon?'

'Yeah...' She sighed, 'I just spaced out and I guess it's getting late, huh?'

'Just a bit.' I said with a small smile. 'Is something wrong?'

'Oh- nothing that you should be concerned with.' She said giving me a fake smile that I saw right through.

'I'd say okay, but I'm not the type of person to do that.' I said making her giggle a second. 'Lauren, you can tell me anything.'

'It's just some trouble from back at home is all. Nothing important.' She said and I sighed.

'Well, aparently it is if you missed your after lunch classes and dinner.' I said, 'Is it friends?'

'Sort of.' She said.

'Are we turning this into a guessing game or are you just going to tell me and then we can solve it quicker.'

'You can't just _solve_ this problem.' She told me rolling her eyes.

'Well, you never said I couldn't try.' She looked at me her hazel eyes locking onto mine. 'What?'

'You have really pretty eyes, did you know that, Nate?' She told me, and I felt a blush appear slightly but I shook it off.

'Uh- no, I didn't.' I said swallowing a bit harder than normal.

'Well you do.' She told me before looking back out at the water.

'Thanks...' I said, 'You're eyes are nice too.' I said trying to compliment her as well.

'They are the exact same as Shanes.' She told me, 'So does that mean you like Shane's eyes as well?'

'Well- no- you don't have the same eyes, they're different.' I covered up for that little concept.

'Really?'

'Yeah, Shane's eyes are full of excitement and love of music. His eyes look like a little boy just walked into a candy shop and his parents said that he could have anything he wanted from there... You're look more like you're happy with where you're going and you have fun. There's more to you than there appears, and it shows in your eyes.' I told her not even really thinking about it.

'Wow, I never expected this side of you, Nate.'

'Neither did I...' I said looking away. 'But how about we go and get you something to eat and head back to the cabin?' I said standing up.

I offered my hand to her and I helped her to her feet as well. 'That sounds nice.' She said as she slipped on her shoes. We headed off to the kitchen so she could get some food.

We went into the kitchen and the cook said it was okay for her to have some food since she missed the dinner. The cook was real cool with it all and so we took some chips and sandwhiches with us while we headed back to the cabin.

'I think Shane and Jason are going to be happy we thought of them and brought them food.' She said as we carried the chips in my bag and the sandwhiches in hers. She was eating an apple on the way back to the cabin.

'Yeah.' I agreed. 'So, before we get to the cabin, are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier, or am I going to get stuck worring about it until you tell me, Lauren?' I asked her.

'Oh, I called my best friend earlier and she told me she saw Daniel, my now ex-boyfriend, making-out with Shane's girlfriend, Lindsey.' She told me, 'And so I called him up and broke up with him. I tried to tell Shane earlier but he didn't want to believe it. I think they broke up as well, but Shane's better at hiding that he's hurt.'

'Ah...' I said feelling bad about making her tell me. 'Well, at least your not with him now. You can have fun at camp, and you don't have to worry about him at all.' I said making her smile.

'When it's not about music, you're actually really laid back and not as serious...' She commented on me. 'Maybe there's more to you as well, Nate.'

'Yeah...' I said, knowing that there really wasn't. 'Maybe...'

We reached the cabin and entered. Shane and Jason looked over at us.

'Hey! I was about to call and fill a missing twin report.' Shane said coming over to Lauren and hugging her. 'Are you feelling better?'

'Yeah, Nate cheered me up.' She told him, 'And we brought back food as well.'

'Sweet.' Shane laughed as we went and opened up our bags onto her bed and had a miniparty.

* * *

**So, Nate or Jason? Jason or Nate? Hmmmm... What do you think? Review please! And I'll post the next chapter soon! Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jason's POV

**Chapter Four:**

**(Jason's POV)**

'We haven't come up with a name yet...' Nate brought up at lunch one day.

'What's a good name for us then?' Shane asked.

'S-N-J!' Lauren joked.

'Not quite.' Nate said laughing.

Woah- Nate laughed? I think that was the first time I actually really heard him laugh. 'Well, there's three of us in the band, and we all connected...' I spoke up.

'Connect Three...' Lauren said looking at me.

'That works too, I was going to say Three's the Connection, but Connect Three works too.' I said.

'That sounds to much like Connect Four though.' Nate said.

'Connect four is a challenging game that makes you use skills that you would normally not have to use anywhere else. It's a brillant game.' Lauren said.

'Connect Three it is.' Nate said looking at Lauren a bit scared.

'Now, what are you talking about today, eh?' Brown said coming over and putting his hands on both Shane's and Lauren's shoulders. It must be fun having an uncle run the camp.

'We just came up with a name.' Shane explained to him.

'They're connect three.' Lauren told him.

'That's a brillant name.' He said patting their shoulders. 'Is it because you like Connect Four, that game is real fun.'

'Ha! I knew it!' Lauren said making Shane, Nate and I laugh.

'Not quite.' Nate said, 'There's three of us, and we all really connected great since day one.'

'Then that's an even more brillant name!' Brown said, 'Well, I must get going. I will see you later.' He said before leaving.

'You're uncle is real cool.' Nate said after Brown left.

'Well, obviously. He's related to us.' Lauren joked laughing.

After we all finished lunch, we headed to our afternoon class, which was the music class. We warmed up working on singing scales and working on pronouncing the _p_'s, the_ t_'s, the_ b_'s and the_ k_'s. It was Brown that was the instructor for the class, and so he always took the oppurtunity to pick on Shane and Lauren. I had noticed that two weeks ago when Nate pointed it out to me.

'Lauren...' Brown said, 'Let's here what you got.' He said having Lauren come to the front of the room. 'Why don't you sing instead of using the computer.'

'Uncle Brown, you know I don't sing.' She told him.

'Well, there's always a first for everything, now, isn't there?' He said taking a step back from her. 'And now.'

'Err...' I could tell she was uncomfortable without her laptop. She took that thing everywhere and never let it out of her site. Even the other day when Nate found her on the dock, she had her laptop with her in her bag. She thought of a song before starting to sing it.

She was really quite, and shy in the begining. She really didn't do the singing infront of people that well, but I can't either that well. That's why it's all about the guitar for moi!

'Sweetie, try singing a little louder.' Brown told her and she nodded, taking a breath before restarting to sing.

She was amazing. I didn't understand while she didn't want to sing, she was wonderful. But we're connect three, all guys, if we had Lauren in it then we'd be like... Connect four... and that's a game... And we're not a band that's just a game. She wants to be a producer though, so then that would put stress on that as well...

After sang a bit she looked at Brown, she was embarrassed, and he let her go and sit. 'Wasn't she wonderful?' He said as people clapped, Nate, Shane and I all cheered and screamed which brought out others to cheer and scream as well.

'You were wonderful.' I heard Nate tell her as she sat back down between him and I.

'I'm not that good. I leave the singing to Shane.' She said modestly.

'No, you were really good, Lauren.' I commented and they all looked at me.

'Thanks...' She blushed turning so she was looking at her hands.

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter, I know, shorter... Sorry! Okay here's this dealio!**

**SVUxJBxOwnsxMyxLife****: thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. I'll be writing more chapters soon! LOL...**

**Everyone else, remember to review and tell me what you think! Do you think it should be NateLauren or JasonLauren? Hmmmm...**


	5. Chapter 5: Lauren's POV

**Chapter Five:**

**(Lauren's POV)**

I could feel my heart pounding as I ran down one of the paths away from the cabin. I could hear Shane running, trying to catch up to me, and I could see Jason and Nate running in opposite directions. I wanted to know _why me? Why me of all people?!_

I then tripped over a root and fell. Shane tripped over the same root just seconds later and we both rolled down the hill and stopped once we got caught in a bush. Shane reached out and grabbed my foot. 'Got 'cha!' He said letting go of my foot. 'You're it.' He said as we both laughed as we were stuck in the bush.

'Oh my GOSH! Shane! This is poison IVY!' I screamed as I realized what we had rolled into. We both yelled and got out of the ivy, breathing hard. 'Aw man!' I said as I started to scratch my arm. Shane was twitching as he tried to scatch his calfs that were bare from the shorts he was wearing.

'This is so not cool!' Shane whined as we both itched.

'I call shower first!' I said as I started to take off towards the cabin again.

'No way!' Shane yelled after me as he ran after me. 'I'm older, I should use it first!'

'You're older, you should be use to waiting then!' I called back at him. I reached the cabin first after tripping over the root again(Shane tripped as well), and I closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. 'HA! That's what you get Shane!' I said through the door as I stripped down and took a shower.

A half hour later I came out changed in new clothes as Shane went in after me. I was drying my hair out when the cabin doors opened and Nate and Jason entered. 'What are you doing back here I thought Shane was on your tail.' Nate said.

'We tripped into some poison ivy and raced back here to shower.' I explained to Nate and Jason. 'Hopefully it worked that we washed it out and off of us good enough. I don't want to turn red from itching.'

'Haha, good point.' Nate laughed as he sat on his bed. 'So, did he get you?'

'Yeah...' I said rolling my eyes, 'But that was before we realized we were in ivy.'

'Fun.' Nate said.

'How is it fun if you roll into ivy? Nate... you're not making any sense.' Jason said as Nate dropped his head hitting his forehead with his open palm while I laughed.

'It's called sarcasism, Jason... Sarcasism...' Nate said.

The bathroom door opened and Shane came out fully dressed. 'I hate cold showers...' He shivered.

'Oh- my bad.' I said covering my mouth as I laughed. 'I thought I saved you some warm water.'

'Yeah, for about ten seconds.' Shane said to me. 'You're going to pay for that.' He joked laughing.

'Anyways...' I said standing up and walking over to Nate. I smiled at Shane who returned the smile. I placed a hand on Nate's shoulder, 'You're it!' I yelled while Shane and I bolted out of the cabin door.

'HEY!' Nate yelled, 'Weren't we on a time-out call?!'

'Guess not.' Jason shouted as he left after Shane and I as well.

'Nice!' Shane said as we high-fived.

'Split up ahead. I call right.' I said as Shane nodded. When there came the split we seperated and I ran to the right, which was towards the mess hall. To the left was the pool area. I don't think Shane realized that though.

I heard someone behind me, and I figured it was Nate so I continued to run. When I came to the mess hall, I jumped over the railing on the ramp and ran inside, sliding under the piano to the other side of it hiding below the window. I heard him run past the mess hall and I let out a sigh in relief. That meant I could take a small break and breathe again.

The door opened and I held my breath quickly so Nate wouldn't hear me as I hid still. But what I heard wasn't Nate's voice.

'Brown, you said your nephew was here, right?' I heard a guy say to my uncle.

'Yes.' Uncle Brown replied. 'He has an amazing voice, he even became great friends with her cabin mates, and they call themselves Connect Three.'

'I would like to hear them sometime. If they are as good as you claim, we just might be having our next big thing coming, Brown.' The guy said. I peered over one of the tables over at my uncle and the guy.

'Trust me, they are.' My uncle Brown said shaking hands with the guy. 'In two weeks, at Final Jam, you will witness them, and you will know that they are meant for your company.'

'Two weeks, Brown.' The guy said. He got up and turned, I ducked behind the table as he started to leave. I looked at the ground, thinking about how great it would be if Shane, Jason and Nate got signed. I then felt something on my hand and looked down at a spider.

I screamed and jumped up sending the spider flying onto the guy that was talking to Uncle Brown's face. He didn't look to happy about that. 'Oopps...' I blushed embarrassed.

'Lauren!' Uncle Brown called my name.

* * *

**Responding to my review! (thanks girlies!)**

**Katie(anon.) : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story! :) **

**Choirsinger: Caitlen and Nate, hmmm? Hmm... I'll think about that one! Depends on who Lauren gets with...**

**Right now it's Jason: 1, Nate: 1... I'm just glad no one has said Shane... haha... that'd be wierd! Remember to stay for more chapters, and remember to review! I love reading reviews! They make me smile...unless it's a flame... then that makes me laugh...haha... LOL**


	6. Chapter 6: Shane's POV

**Chapter Six:**

**(Shane's POV)**

'Where'd Lauren go?' I asked as Nate and Jason came back to the cabin.

'I thought she was with you.' Nate told me.

'No, I was the only one that went to the left. No one else was with me.'

'I lost her once I reached the mess hall... Maybe she's hiding in there.' Jason said sounding a bit serious.

'Yeah, maybe she doesn't know that we're done playing since we got to head to bed.' Nate said.

'I don't know. I feel like something is happening to her, but it's so confusing, as to what emotion it is.' I said, Nate and Jason looked at me, 'It's a twin thing.'

'Let's go to the mess hall then and look for her.' Nate said standing up off his bed. 'Jason, stay here in case she might come back here, Shane and I will head to the mess hall.'

'All right.' Jason said as Nate and I grabbed our flashlights and headed to leave.

The door opened and Lauren was there. 'Lauren!' Nate, Jason and I all said.

'Group hug!' Jason said having all of us into a hug somehow. 'Much better! We were all worried for nothing.'

'Where were you?' I asked her, ignoring Jason.

'Mess hall.' She told me. 'I talked to Uncle Brown... I can't stay in the cabin anymore.'

'What?' I said my eyes widening. 'Why?!'

'I can't say.' She told me looking me in the eyes, 'It's something that shouldn't be discussed about some people at the camp that I know and them getting a huge opportunity at Final Jam.' She said, 'SO, Uncle Brown is seperating me from everyone at Camp and I have to work in the kitchen.'

'He can't do that!' I said in disbelief.

'He doesn't want me to tell them at all, and help them.' She said, 'SO I'm just going to grab my bag and leave.' She walked past me to her bed. I just stared at the spot where she was just standing for a second.

'Lauren...' I said, turning and looking at her.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' She said giving me a hug first before Jason and Nate and leaving.

The cabin screen door closed after her as she walked down the path. I watched my sister leave down the path to a new cabin. I looked at Nate and Jason.

'Who do you think it was?' I asked Nate.

'I don't know...' He said, 'But it has to be someone that she knows.'

'Well, if she wasn't suppose to tell us, then why did she tell us someone was going to be at Final Jam watching our preformance?' Jason asked us.

'Wait- what did you say?' Nate and I looked at Jason confused.

'Wasn't it obvious?' Jason asked us. Nate and I shook our heads no. 'Someone is going to watch us at Final Jam. Someone big.'

'And she's always with us...' Nate said looking at the screen door.

'She was telling us we have to step up our game, and to show who we are!' I said getting it.

'Yeah!' Nate said his face brightened up. 'You're a genius!' He said to Jason. 'I'm sorry for every doubting you!'

'She can't help us with the choreographing at all or the drumming... It's just us now...' I pointed out.

'It's only connect three now...' Nate said.

'But we'll be able to do it.' I said as Nate nodded.

The next week and a half we worked on our preforming and our sound. We mainly worked on the choreographing a lot. That's all we did. Lauren didn't even see us at meals because of kitchen duties. It was like we were being seperated, and it kept me distracked.

'SHANE!' Nate yelled at me. 'Pay attention!'

'Sorry.' I said with a sigh.

'We're all thinking about her, Shane. So you get no acceptions.' Jason said coming over to me.

'It's just, we've never been seperated for this long...' I said.

'It's just a challenge to help you grow...' Uncle Brown said coming into the room.

'Uncle Brown!' I said turning and facing him. 'Let Lauren come back to the cabin.' I told him.

'Sorry, Shane. I can't do that.' He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 'See this as a growing experience, Shane.'

'What's going on lately, Uncle Brown?' I demanded from him.

'What are you talking about, Shane?' He asked me.

'You know what... nevermind.' I said rolling my eyes. 'We have to continue our practice...'

'Right... I'll see you in three days at Final Jam then.' He said leaving.

'Let's get back to practice.' I said to Nate and Jason who both nodded. 'We have two days before Final Jam to perfect this.'

* * *

**KThasasecret: Hey, thanks for the review again... Well, the kid-like flirting... This is a few years ago, they were younger! LOL Who I'm leaning towards... I haven't desided really... That's why I was wondering who wanted who to get with Lauren...**

**Thanks to everyone that reads this story! W00T W00T! LOL... I think right now this is the longest(in chapters) Camp Rock Story on Fanfiction! LOL... Everything else has like 1 chapter still... LOL... Well, continue to read and review! Peace! (Y)**


	7. Chapter 7: Lauren's POV

**Chapter Seven:**

**(Lauren's POV)**

I couldn't believe Uncle Brown had made me work kitchen duty just cause I had been in the mess hall when he was talking to the guy. Right now it was dinner and I was cleaning dishes, and after that, I would be able to eat, but of course, everyone else had been gone.

After I finished eating I yawned and headed out towards the dock. Tomorrow was Final Jam. I was hoping so much that Shane, Nate and Jason had understood my message. Had got what I meant. Well, I know Jason wouldn't, but at least have Nate or Shane get it. I stood on the edge of the dock and looked out at the water. The sun was set and it was dark. The full moon was the only light, and it was beautiful as it reflected onto the water.

'Hey.' Someone said placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around. I couldn't see who it was as I fell backwards into the lake. They went to grab my hand, and got it, but ended up falling into the lake along with me.

I came back up for air from the chilling waters and rested my arms onto the dock before I would attempt to pull myself up. I looked around, trying to figure out who it was, I knew the voice, I just couldn't remember who it belonged too. I saw a mass of dark hair come up as Jason shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. 'Jason?' I asked looking at him.

'Yeah?' He asked as he pulled himself up onto the dock and sat on the edge. I followed and pulled myself up sitting on the edge. I took off my sneakers, and poured the water out of them.

'What are you doing out here this late?' I asked him moving the hair out of my face and it stuck to my cheeks as I shivered from the coldness of being wet, and with the small breeze blowing through from the lake.

'We've been practicing real late for Final Jam. Shane wants it perfect.' Jason told me.

'Really?' I asked surprised.

'Yeah.' Jason said, 'We understood what you were saying, and so we've been working for it.'

'That's great!' I said. I was so glad they understood my message. 'But how are you going to do that without a drummer?'

'You're not the only one that knows how to work a laptop...' Jason said looking out at the water.

'Shane...' I smiled to myself. 'Stupid Twin thing.' I laughed.

'Well, I think we should go and change into dry clothes before we're both sick for Final Jam.' Jason said standing up. He offered me his hand and I grabbed it, standing up. 'I'll walk you back to your cabin.'

'Thanks.' I smiled as we started to head off the dock. 'You don't seem that spacey right now...'

'I'm not always spacey...' He told me, 'I have my serious moments.'

'Niiice.' I said, 'You and Nate are both full of surprises I see.' I laughed. 'So, do you think you'll win Final Jam tomorrow?'

'I think we have a really good chance too.' He said and I nodded.

'That's good. I know you guys will win.' I said, and I knew they would.

'I hope so too.' He said.

'Well, this is my cabin.' I said, it wasn't that far from the dock, like their cabin was. 'I'll be watching you on stage tomorrow, so don't space to much.' I teased making him laugh.

'I'll try.' He said. I gave him a hug before going inside my cabin. I ignored the fact that we were both went, and that his hair was curling(so was mine)

'So who was _that_?' I turned and faced my three cabin mates.

'Oh, just a friend.' I said grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed. Aparently when I was in the shower, the girls were wanting to know more, so when I got out, I should have known I would get bombarded with questions.

'So... Lauren...' One of the girls said, Kate Moore. 'That's the first time any of us have seen you with a guy... I think there's more to this friendship.'

'Haha, very funny girls. We have a young girl in here too, so even if something was going on, we still wouldn't be able to talk about it.'

'Tess is into that type of stuff, so it'd be okay.' The second girl, Heather Kites, said, pointing over to the small blonde.

'Well, I'm not.' I said going over to my bed and laying in it, pulling out my laptop.

'Hey, did you drop this in the bathroom?' Tess asked me coming out with a small chip from a computer.

'Oh, let me see it real quick.' She handed it to me and I looked at it, 'SG...Shane..' I said under my breath as I popped it into my laptop.

It had their parts, and I popped on my headphones and I listened to it. Aparently he needed me to do the drumming still. He got the basics down, and so I worked my magic, putting in the drum part. I stayed up for a couple more hours working on it. Everyone else had fallen asleep, and I still worked. 'Finished...' I said after listening to the complete version. 'It's perfect...' I put my laptop under my pillow after I closed it and went to sleep.

* * *

**So, here's chapter seven... just a couple of more chapters, maybe one or two more, and they'll be done with camp, and then, what happens after camp, huh? hmmmm... In here, I think I made Camp like 6 weeks, cause I wasn't sure how long it really was, so that's just what I put it as... Just to let you know the timing throughout the story... OOOOOHHHH I got a reviewer on one of my other stories that pissed me off... Normally I would laugh at it, but I was a bit annoyed because my friend couldn't come over so I had to call and tell him that the piano lessons for today had to be postponed... :'( oh well... But yeah... Oh oh oh... I'm going to try to update all my stories before Thursday because I'll be gone until Sunday night, and I'll be really tired, so expect updates in my other stories as well! Just to let you know... Well yeah... Remember to Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: No one's POV

**Chapter Eight:**

**(N/A POV) That's a first...**

Shane, Nate and Jason were backstage, keeping calm.

'Are you sure she's got it, Jason?' Shane asked Jason again.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Jason said. 'I slipped it into her pocket last night when we were at her cabin. I'm sure she has it.'

'UGH! You don't know then if she actually saw it then!' Nate yelled at Jason, losing his cool for a bit before recovering.

'Saw what?' The three boys turned around to see Lauren appear from the doorway.

'You got it then.' Shane said looking at her.

'Yeah, the chip?' She asked him. 'I did it all. And uploaded it onto a cd to play the drumming on the soundtrack since I'm not allowed back here.'

'Then how'd you get back here?' Nate asked her.

'Window.' Shane and Lauren both answered. Lauren grinned at Shane as they both high-fived.

'So, here's the drumming part, use it wisely, and don't screw up...' She said, 'Now, I have to get out of here without Uncle Brown finding me.'

'Uhh...' Jason and Nate both looked behind Lauren and Shane.

'Now, what might you be up to Lauren, Shane?' Brown said making both Shane and Lauren jump and face him. Shane hid the CD behind his back, but Brown had seen it before hand. 'I'm sorry but you will not be able to participate in Final Jam. You must wait til Final Jam _is over_.'

'But Uncle Brown...' Shane and Lauren said.

'No buts.' He said pointing the finger at them. 'Now Shane...' He placed his hand out and Shane rolled his eyes and placed the CD into his uncles hand. 'Now, til the _end_ of Final Jam.' He then left.

'This isn't fair... I'm sorry guys.' Lauren apologized.

'NO!' Shane cut in. 'We just have to wait til Final Jam is over with, and then we'll preform.'

'But he said-'

'He said not until Final Jam is _**Over**_.' Shane pointed out. 'We're not going to lose this opportunity, guys. We can't afford it.'

'That's the way to see it.' Nate said as Jason nodded.

'But that was my only CD...' Lauren cut in, killing the mood.

'That is a slow-down...' Shane said.

'But I have my laptop, I'll just plug it into the speakers, and play it when you guys are on.' She said brightening Nates, Shanes and Jason's faces up.

'You are a miracle worker, Lauren.' Nate told her.

'I know, aren't I fabulous?' She joked and they laughed. 'Okay... we just have to wait now...'

'That was the end of Final Jam! Now, our judges will go and... judge!' Brown laughed.

Lauren jumped onto the stage from the right wing and went over to Brown. 'It's the end of Final Jam...You gonna let them play now?'

'I was hoping you'd get those skills from my side of the family.' He said as Lauren smirked. 'Now... get off the stage.' She nodded and ran off stage.

'You're on boys.' She said hooking up her laptop. Brown went up with the judges and talked to them while Jason, Nate and Shane all went onto the stage.

_I want to feel the adreniline rush again... I want to preform..._ Shane thought as he pulled out the microphone. He looked over at Lauren and nodded.

They sang and preformed their song and everyone screamed and cheered. Shane took Nate's and Jason's hands and they all bowed. Lauren cheered from the wings by her laptop. 'You never cease to amaze me, you know that.' She told them as they came off the stage. 'I'm calling the group hug this time!' She said as they all hugged.

'Shane Gray, right?' The all looked as a guy in a suit came over to the group.

'Eep...' Lauren squeked as she hid behind Nate a bit. It was the guy that she accidently threw the spider in his face two weeks ago.

'Yes...' Shane said, 'And you are?'

'I'm Mr Harrison from Star records.' He said shaking Shane's hand. 'You're group here is called Connect Three, correct?'

'Yes.' Shane said, 'This is Nate and Jason, and the one hiding behind Nate is my twin Lauren.'

'Pleasure to meet you all.' Mr Harrison said shaking their hands. 'Have you ever thought about getting signed?'

'S-signed?' Shane studdered out. 'Us?'

'Yes.' Mr Harrison said.

'We'd love too!' Shane said, a huge smile on his face. Nate and Jason shared the same smile. 'But my sister is going to come with us... She wants to be a producer.'

Lauren smiled shyly. 'A producer, eh?'

'Y-yeah.' Lauren said nodding.

'I think we have a spot open at Star Records for an inspiring Producer. It's a training program, and we were just going to get it started using one of the inspiring producers from this camp. Are you willing to be the first?'

'I would love too!' Lauren said, 'And sorry about the whole spider on the face thing...' She blushed embarrassed.

'No need to worry... I've had worst things thrown at me if you can believe that.' She let out a sigh as he chuckled. 'Now, come with me and we can talk about the label, and songs.'

* * *

**And to think, this is still technically the begining! ooooohhh... What do you think? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: No One's POV

**Chapter Nine:**

**(N/A's POV)**

'You'll be back next summer, right, Lauren?' Tess asked Lauren. 'Kate and Heather aren't going to come back next year...'

'I'll see about it.' Lauren told Tess. 'If not, that means you're in charge of this cabin, you hear?'

'Right.' She smiled her thirteen year old smile at Lauren.

'I'll catch you later, Tess.' Lauren said before grabbing her bags and leaving the cabin. She ran to the guys cabin and opened the door and threw her stuff onto her old bed. The three boys looked at her as she layed on the bed. 'I missed this bed.' The all laughed as she curled up into a ball and snuggled into the bed.

'To bad we're leaving now, huh?' Shane said.

'Yeah... But I know it's not the end.' Nate said.

'It's only the begining...' Jason said.

'Our futures bright... There's nothing to worry about.' Lauren said sitting back up on the bed.

They all grabbed their bags and started to head down to the cars. They were sad to go, but they all knew it'd only be three days before they got to see eachother again. They were going to go to Star Records and talk about the songs.

Shane and Lauren put their bags in the back of their parents car. Nate's and Jason's parents were there too and they put their stuff in the cars as well before going back and standing in the circle.

'Say it...' Nate sighed giving Jason the permission to say it.

'Group hug!'

'Three days.' Lauren said to Nate and Jason. 'We'll see you in three days.'

'Yep.' Nate and Jason said.

'Bye.' Shane said to them before him and Lauren turned and left to the car.

They waved out the window at Nate and Jason who both left to their seperate cars. 'Just three days...' Shane said to himself.

'You sure you'll be able to survive?'

'Of course I will... I survived almost two weeks without seeing you.'

'Yeah, good point.' Lauren said as they pulled out their headphones to listen to music for the car ride home.

* * *

**Okay... I know it's slow... But it'll pick up in the neck chapter... First Summer over with... Now... into the real world?! Hmm... Camp Rock just started... AGAIN! LOL Well, yeah... toodles! Review!**


	10. Bridge: Thanks and Preview!

This is just a little thingy before it jumps... So yeah...

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed! These are my reviewers so far:

SVUxJBxOwnsxMyxLife  
choirsinger  
kt has a secret  
xStarguardianx  
Friends Not Food  
Alex (Anon.)

You are amazing and make my day! (considering I've written this whole story so far in just one afternoon)

I dedicate this to you! You are so awesome, and I'm so glad you all reviewed! I'm glad you're all reviewing, and Kthasasecret I want to give you a personal hug! You made my day with the review that said this is your favorite Camp Rock Fanfic! -tear- that made me so happy!

Now, to the rest of the Reviewers:

**_'GROUP HUG!'_**

lol... thanks, and I'm already working on the next chapter so stay tuned! Want a small preview? Stay tuned for the future chapters!

* * *

****

(Three Year's Later)

__

A lot had changed, I didn't think it would. I spent these last three years working with different producers, and getting experience. It's my first day back and what do I get?! An ear full from Shane! He's been doing so great with Jason and Nate in Connect Three... or so I thought... I don't know what to do about it. Last time I new Shane loved music, he loved what he was doing. We're eighteen now, and he's acting more like a kid than when he was one. I asked Nate and Jason about it, but they're just really confused... I think Shane is just being wierd and is trying to hold up this stupid 'rockstar' image. Unfortunate for him... He's going to camp... again! Unfortunate for me, I'm going too and will have to deal with him. He just doesn't know it yet. It's what he gets for having them cancel the summer tour. Well, I must get going...

-Lauren Gray.

She sighed and closed her journal. She put it under her mattress and walked outside to the backyard where the pool was. Nate and Jason were lounging out by the pool. Shane was swimming around in the pool, so I took my seat next to Nate in one of the chairs.

'Have you told him yet?' She asked Nate while Shane was under water.

'Not yet. Not until we get there.' Nate told her. 'We'll be leaving in the afternoon, and we'll see when hell breaks lose.'

Lauren laughed as Shane came out of the pool from the ladder and walked over drying off his face and hair with a towel. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing out of the usual.' Lauren said smiling while she glanced over to Nate who smiled as well.


	11. Chapter 10: 3 years later

**Chapter Ten:**

**(Three Year's Later)**

_A lot had changed, I didn't think it would. I spent these last three years working with different producers, and getting experience. It's my first day back and what do I get?! An ear full from Shane! He's been doing so great with Jason and Nate in Connect Three... or so I thought... I don't know what to do about it. Last time I new Shane loved music, he loved what he was doing. We're eighteen now, and he's acting more like a kid than when he was one. I asked Nate and Jason about it, but they're just really confused... I think Shane is just being wierd and is trying to hold up this stupid 'rockstar' image. Unfortunate for him... He's going to camp... again! Unfortunate for me, I'm going too and will have to deal with him. He just doesn't know it yet. It's what he gets for having them cancel the summer tour. Well, I must get going..._

_-Lauren Gray._

She sighed and closed her journal. She put it under her mattress and walked outside to the backyard where the pool was. Nate and Jason were lounging out by the pool. Shane was swimming around in the pool, so I took my seat next to Nate in one of the chairs.

'Have you told him yet?' She asked Nate while Shane was under water.

'Not yet. Not until we get there.' Nate told her. 'We'll be leaving in the afternoon, and we'll see when hell breaks lose.'

Lauren laughed as Shane came out of the pool from the ladder and walked over drying off his face and hair with a towel. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing out of the usual.' Lauren said smiling while she glanced over to Nate who smiled as well.

'O...kay...' Shane said rolling his eyes.

'Shane, get dried off, and get dressed.' Nate said, 'We're going on a trip.'

'We are?!' Jason said, 'Or wait... is it just you two?'

'Jason, it's for all of us.' Nate said in disbelief.

'Really?' Jason asked.

'Yes!' Nate said.

After they all went out to lunch, they got into the limo and headedonto the road. Nate pulled Lauren off to the side, 'You packed all his bags right?'

'Yeah, don't worry about it. I did all that earlier when he was in the shower.' She told him.

'That's good.' Nate said, 'You're going to have to watch over him while you're there, you know that, right?'

'Yeah.' She sighed, 'I think you guys should come too, but I think that'd be to much for the camp to handle all of us again.'

'Yeah.' Nate laughed. 'Good luck.' He said before they got into the car.

About two hours into the drive, Shane seemed to finally get annoyed with it all on how they weren't telling him anything. 'Tell me where we are going already!'

'Sorry Shane, but we can't do that.' Nate said sitting accross from him. Jason to his left. Lauren was to Shane's right on the seat that faced sideways.

'And why not?' He demanded looking over at Lauren for this answer.

'It's a secret...' She said looking at Shane a bit nervous.

He stayed quite for for the next hour until we arrived. 'Welcome to Camp Rock.' Nate said as the limo stopped.

'Camp...Rock?' Shane stared at him in disbelief.

'Yes, you're going to be teaching a class.'

'I don't want to have to be teaching at some camp all summer!' Shane blew up.

'Shane, we use to love this camp.' Nate told him.

'Like three years ago!' Shane said annoyed. He got out of the limo and grabbed his guitar. 'I can't believe you guys!'

Lauren followed out of the car and closed the door. Nate slid over onto the seat that Lauren was sitting on, 'Oh and we told the press that you're going to record with the winner of Final Jam!'

Shane stuck his head back into the car, 'What?!' He yelled.

'No go backs!' Nate said as the limo drove away he waved at Shane and Lauren.

'I can't believe this!' Shane said frustrated as he stormed off.

'Shane, wait up.' Lauren called realizing Shane started to leave.

'NO! You know what, don't talk to me! You knew about this and you didn't bother to say _anything_ to me!' Shane snapped at her, facing her. 'How are you going to just do this to me, and not tell me!? Don't you think you out of all people would have told me, Lauren?!'

'Shane!' Lauren snapped back at him. 'You need this more than anyone else! Remember how much fun we had three summers ago?'

'We were kids back then, we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into!' He argued. He turned and started to leave, 'Don't talk to me.' He said knowing she wanted to.

She looked down at the ground before following him to the cabin that they were going to be sharing.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the last chapter of the night... I'll be back tomorrow! maybe...**


	12. Chapter 11: The first 3 hours of Camp

**Chapter Eleven:**

'Shane! Lauren!' Their Uncle Brown said opening the cabin door and opening his arms, expecting a hug. 'How are you?'

'Whatever.' Shane said walking past him.

'What's gotten to him?' Brown asked Lauren.

'He's not happy about being here again.' Lauren told him following Shane inside.

'Ah...' Brown said watching his nephew and neice throw their bags onto their beds. 'That might be a problem...'

'Tell me about it.' Lauren sighed grabbing her laptop from her bag and heading out of the cabin.

'Where are you going?'

'Looking around...' Lauren said as she walked past Brown.

'With your laptop?'

'Never leaves my side.' She said as she walked down the path. 'Catch ya later, Uncle Brown.'

'I say...' He said leaving the cabin himself.

'Shane Gray is suppose to be at the camp this year.' Lauren heard some girls say. She looked over to see a blonde girl talking to two other girls.

'Tess?' She said louder than she meant to. The blonde turned and looked at Lauren.

'Lauren?' Tess said looking at her. 'My...' She looked Lauren up and down, 'You've changed haven't you?'

'I see I'm not the only one.' Lauren said brushing the strands of black hair out of her face. Her hair fell down to her waist now and her bangs flipped over her left eye and was a bit poofy.

'So how's Shane doing?' Tess asked her.

'Don't know, don't care.' Lauren said, annoyed with Shane at the moment. 'I'm going to go now. Have fun.' She turned away rolling her eyes. The girl had changed from the naive thirteen year old three years ago who followed Kate and Heather to being a snobbish sixteen year old with her own followers. _Lovely._

Lauren walked out to the dock and set her laptop on the railing as she pulled out her phone and called Nate's phone.

'Hello?' Nate answered putting the phone on speaker in the car.

'Save me...' She said into the phone. 'I cannot stay here with Shane. Get rid of him!'

'Sorry Lauren, we can't do that.' Nate said.

'Does he remember to build me a birdhouse?' Jason asked her.

'I don't know... But I don't think we're both going to survive this camp if we have to share a cabin.'

'But you guys always got along.'

'Until he pulled up the Rockstar stuff... Come 'on, I thought you guys loved and cared for me!'

'Again, sorry Lauren.' Nate laughed, 'You can do this, just this of it as three years ago.'

'But we were there three years ago.' Jason said, 'So how can it be like three years ago if we're not there.'

'Jason!' Nate said looking at Jason.

'Sorry- I'm just saying.'

'Guys!' Lauren said through the phone. 'I don't need more arguing.'

'Sorry.' They both said.

'Look, just hold it out until we come to visit.' Nate told her. 'You'll be fine.'

'Right... You trade places with me and see what you think.' She said, 'I'll talk to you later.'

'Bye.' Jason and Nate said before Nate hung up.

Lauren headed back to the cabin two hours later to find Shane in the shower. At least he wasn't yelling at her again. She got onto her computer and started to think about what she would do for the class she was to instruct. About a half hour later, Shane got out of the shower. 'Wow... and I thought I was long in the shower.' She teased.

'Whatever...' He said grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. He slipped his shoes on last and left the cabin. He walked around and leaned again a wall and stared at a tree, 'Can this be any more worse?' He sighed just thinking about things for a bit. He pushed off the wall and pulled his phone out as it started to vibrate. 'Wow... I get reception here!'

'Hello?' He answered.

'Sooo... how are you doing?'

'Can you guys just come and get me. It's been three hours already!' Shane said as he walked, 'I've taken a cold shower and stared at a tree... I _**NEED**_ hair products...'

'Looks like you're going for the natural look.' Nate said as Shane rolled his eyes.

'I've learned my lesson... Come get me or at least bring me some hair products...' Shane begged.

'Work on a tan.' Nate said, 'And go for the natural look.'

'Oh! Shane, don't forget about my birdhouse!' Jason said into the phone. Nate sighed and let his head fall back onto the limo seat.

'Forget the birdhouse, Jason!' Nate said.

'Guys!' Shane said, 'I don't need arguing right now.'

'Sorry...' They both said.

'We'll see you when we come a visit. Bye Shane.' Nate said hanging up the phone.

'Guys!' Shane said into the phone but realized they had hung up. He put the phone in his pocket and walked around the corner.

'OMGOSH! Look it's Shane!' A girl sitting on some steps screamed. About twenty girls got up and started going after Shane, screaming.

He ran around the corner and tripped in the bushes, hiding behind them. The girls looked around trying to find him. Inside the mess hall a piano played, and a girl was singing. Shane listened to her as the girls left. He went into the mess hall and looked around. 'Hello?' He called out, 'Is anyone in here?' He walked over to the piano that sat opened. He looked around and didn't find anyone.

* * *

**Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, it's going with the basics of the movie, but not word for word work... So... Yeah... Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter! and remember to Review as well! Thanks everyone! YOU ROCK! LOL... So yeah, continue to read! I'll post more soon! And who should Lauren get with? Jason or Nate? Hmmmmmmm... I want you to deside or at least voice your opinion... I think the last count was 3 for Nate and 2 for Jason... or something like that... But Nate's ahead... I keep wanting to write Nick instead of Nate... Why'd he had to get the character that had similar name?! LOL Peace!**


	13. Chapter 12: Opening Night Jam

**Call me a blonde if you must, but I was thinking like, 'Why don't they ever say Jason and Nate's last name?' well, I was reading a magazine and in it Kevin was saying how he enjoyed playing Jason Gray... And I was like- Wait Kevin-say-what? So yeah... They're brothers in the movie as well! LOL I didn't know that... But in this story... They're just friends! No relations in that way! LOL I don't feel like having to redo the whole story! LOL! Just a little blonde moment from your truly (And I am a natural blonde!)**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Lauren had been listening to the music on her computer dancing around and using Shane's hair brush as a microphone as she jumped around. She just had a sudden craving to dance around and be wierd. She jumped up and the bed and started to play an air guitar for the guitar solo. She didn't hear the cabin door open or see Shane looking at her like she had gone mad until she jumped off the bed and slid onto her knees when the song ended.

She opened her eyes and looked infront of her, which was where a creeped out Shane stood shocked and surprised at what he had just seen. 'I...' Lauren said jumping up. Shane looked at the hair brush in her hand and she threw it to the side out of view. 'I can explain...' She said embarrassed at being caught.

'I don't even want to know.' He said looking at her wierdly before going over to his bed.

'Are you going to opening night Jam?' Lauren asked him and he shook his head no. 'All right... Well, I'm going to go now...' She said grabbing her laptop and leaving the cabin.

'Lauren!' Shane said making her stop as she reached the door. 'Can I talk to you about something?'

'Yeah...' She said turning to him. 'Anything at any time.'

'I heard this girl singing...' He said as she went and sat on the bed next to him. 'And it reminded me of the music that I like.'

'Do you know who it was?' Lauren asked him.

'No... But I want to find her...No- I need to find her.' Shane said looking at Lauren.

'I wish you luck with that.' She said.

'I just don't know...' Shane said confused still.

'Come to Opening Night Jam... Maybe she'll be there.' Lauren said to him.

'I might drop by...' Shane said, 'I'm going to just stay here.' Lauren nodded before heading out towards the mess hall for Opening Night Jam.

'Hello?' Jason answered the phone.

'Oh- I thought I was calling Nate's phone.' Lauren said surprised to hear Jason's voice.

'You did... Nate's just left to get some dinner.' Jason told her. 'He'll be back in a minute.'

'Oh okay...' Lauren said, 'But hey, Jason, guess what.'

'What?' He asked her.

'Shane heard a girl singing and now I think he's going to become focused on finding her, instead of being so agaisnt being at Camp! Isn't this great!'

'A girl?'

'Yeah. He was running from some fans I guess and heard her in the mess hall.'

'You're going to have to keep me updated on this then, Lauren.' Jason said and Lauren nodded, forgetting he wasn't infront of her. 'Lauren, I can't hear your head moving...'

'Oh sorry! I nodded yes!' She laughed and he smiled. 'Well, I'm heading to Opening Night Jam... I told Shane to come, maybe the girl would be there, but he wasn't sure about coming.'

'What a party pooper... I'll talk to you later then.' Jason said. 'Oh! And make sure Shane works on that birdhouse of mine.'

'All right.' She said with a small laugh before they hung up.

'Who was that?' Nate asked coming out with some sandwhiches for him and Jason.

'Lauren.' Jason told him.

'What was she complaining about this time?'

'She said that Shane found a girl... Well. hasn't found her yet, but he's going to be looking.'

'Really?' Nate looked at Jason surprised.

'She hasn't preformed yet, if she does preform.' Shane said leaning against the wall next to Lauren.

'Yeah... That was the last preformance.' Lauren said glancing over at Shane. 'Wanna head back before fangirls attack?'

'Yeah...' He said as the two left.

'Who's the girl with Shane, Tess?' Ella asked Tess.

Tess turned and saw who Ella was talking about. 'Oh her? It's no one.' She said watching Lauren and Shane leave the room to head back to their cabin.

'And that is the end of Opening Night Jam!' Brown said into the microphone. 'Make sure you get back to your cabins safely and rest up because starting tomorrow, you will be getting up and getting ready to rock out at Camp Rock!'

Everyone filed out and headed back to their cabins, saying how good Lola and a few others were.

* * *

**Hey! I'm glad so many people like my story! YAY! And I feel oh so blonde! LOL This and my other Camp Rock story, Summer's Secrets, Connect Three is not related! LOL I feel like an idiot! a blonde idiot! LOL... Well, review! Thanks!**


	14. Authors Note

**hey everyone! It's me! LOL**

**Well, as I said early this week I was going to try to update all my stories if I could. Well, I couldn't. It's been real heckit this week, and now (that it's Thursday) I'm going to be leaving at 2pm which is a half hour after I get home from school(stupid summer school). So I won't have access to the internet until Sunday night, and I'll post the next chapters next week. Sorry for not being able to post everything...**

**I'm glad to know that there's a Camp Rock section now! WOOOHOOO! haha, well, I have to go. I have school in 10 minutes!**

**Email me if you want to. My links are on my page, but here's my main Email that I use.**

**Eensed (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**Talk to you all later!**

**-TheComdemmedPadfoot  
Dezz**


	15. A New Authors Note

**I have returned everyone! Did you miss me! I'm working on chapters so don't worry. I have band practice tonight so I'll try to post tonight on something if I can! If not, then I'll try for tomorrow! Remember, I won't be here on the 5th because it's my friends birthday party and I am sooooo going to own everyone at lazer tag!**

**If my writing seems a little off lately, I'm sorry. I'm going through a lot of stress (don't worry, no bodily harm is being done other than a broken heart). So I've been going in and out of depression for the last week or so, and I'm really trying to get out of it. It's about this guy that I really like and I hate that I like him, and it doesn't help because he likes me back! UGH! Why does life hate me!? LOL. But seriously I hate that I like him, and it doesn't help one bit that he likes me as well. He's not the type of person I should really like and we are complete opposites! Like seriously opposites! So if in any way it affects my writings, I'm sorry! **

**As of right now, I'm working on chapter 13 of Camp Rock story, and a bit of It Started with an Angel. I think I'll start working on also My Old Neighbors, and also Saphire Stones... I don't know. I feel like I'm happy but sad, and I keep wanting to scream and I want to cry and I feel like I'm going to be sick. UGH! I need rest! PSH- rest will never get to me! LOL**

**Want to hear a funny story? well, last wednesday or thursday one of those days, someone asked for my autograph! I freaked out at first, but yeah... It was funny. Long story short, he heard me singin Joey Fragada 'Bout Me, and he's like, 'OMGOD! I love that song' I found out he goes to a completely different school than me that's accross the city and that his best friends cousin had heard the song or something like that. And then I told him I had written the song and he wanted an autograph... My friends make fun of me because I flipped out and they're like, 'Get use to it! You'll be doing that for life!'**

**So now whenever he sees me at school, he sings at the top of his lungs the chorus to Joey Fragada 'Bout Me:**

**_Joey Fragada- Freshmen  
Joey Fragada- Yeah!  
Joey Forgot about nothing(But of course!)  
Joey Fragada 'bout me!  
(oh no)  
Joey Forgot about me!  
(yeah yeah)  
Joey Forgot about me._**

**It's sooooo wierd! LOL.**

**Well, I'm going to go and write the next chapters. Have fun!**

**-TheComdemmedPadfoot  
-Dezz**


	16. Chapter 13: Group Hug's aren't the same

**Chapter Thirteen: (I hate writing that word...Thirteen... I always can't remember if it's right or not...ugh!)**

Lauren walked out of the shower area and into the room just in time to see Uncle Brown throw a vase full of water onto Shane's head. She stiffled her laughter as she watch Shane throw his hair over the bed and uncle Brown leave. He returned, 'Oh and Shane- can you put more water in that vase.' He said in his accent.

Shane groaned as the door closed. Lauren busted up laughing and almost fell over as she laughed. 'Shut up...' Shane groaned getting up and heading to the bathroom to clean up.

'How many of here know the basics to being a producer all ready?' Lauren asked her class in the morning. Some of the people raised their hands. It was a small class, only 10 people were in it. 'Okay, well, we'll just have to start with the basics. But first, how many of you know who I am?' A girl raised her hand. 'You.'

'My names Caitlen.' She said and Lauren nodded. 'And you are _the_ Lauren Gray, sister of Shane Gray, but you didn't become famous because of him. You were discovered in the mess hall three years ago after hiding durring a late night game with your cabin mates, and over hearing an agent from Star Records, and after Final Jam you were asked to be the first in an inspiring producer group. For the past three years, you got to travel around the world with other famous producers and have began to work again with Star Records when they asked you to come along with Shane to Camp Rock to teach a class and to watch over your brother. While at camp, you hope to find the next one in line to work for Star Records under the same conditions you did by traveling around the world.' She said with a huge smile.

'Wow... I didn't expect that much detail.' Lauren laughed as Caitlen smiled even more. 'You're very well informed.'

'Thank you.' She smiled.

'Well, as Miss Caitlen said, while my stay here at Camp, I will also be looking for the next in line for Star Records. Whoever I find fit enough will go for three months with Matthew Star, the son, and a well known producer, or the starter of Star Records. He's twenty years old, and has a lot of potential. He's looking for someone that has a lot of potenial as well that is willing to do crazy things at random times and is willing to also go further than any other producer has gone. He wants the best. And with my help, you might as well be the best. Now that the introduction is completed. Let's start boot camp: Producer style.' She said with a small evil grin that scared a bit of the campers.

'Hello?' Lauren answered her phone as she walked out of the class the next. It was lunch time right now but she wasn't hungry.

'Hey.' Nate said on the other side of the phone.

'What's up Nate? Is it becoming natural for you and Jason to switch phones when calling someone?' She joked with him.

'Haha, very funny.' Nate said laughing sacastically. 'We're on our way right now to Camp.'

'Seriously?' She said, 'You know what's really scary though, Nate?'

'What is it?'

'Shane and I are getting along.' She said in a whisper.

'Oh my god...' He said sarcastically again.

'Stop being sarcastic with me Nate! I'm going to smack you when you get here.'

'That time I didn't mean to be sarcastic.' He said with a small laugh.

'So has he found that mystery girl yet?' Jason asked taking the phone away from Nate.

'What?' Lauren said not catching it.

'Give me the phone back,Jason.' Nate said snatching the phone back.

'It's my phone.' Jason argued.

'Well, I was using it.'

'GUYS!' She yelled making them become quiet. 'enough!'

'Sorry.' They both said desiding to put her on speaker phone.

'Well I gotta go. I see Shane running which means fan girls, which mean I had to stop them from bombarding our cabin in a few minutes.'

'_Have fun._' Nate said.

'STOP IT!' She said to Nate who laughed.

'Lauren!' Shane yelled spotting her. The girls were behind him as he ran, jumping over brush and twigs. She rolled her eyes as he ran past her. She stood in the way of the girls.

'STOP!' She yelled making all the girls stop. 'Turn around.' She ordered them. They all looked at eachother before turning around. 'Now go back to your cabins and leave Shane alone!'

They all reluctantly left, and Lauren made it back to the cabin. 'Thanks.' He said breathing hard as he sat on his bed.

'You owe me now.' She laughed sitting on her bed. An hour later she jumped into the shower after Shane got out and Shane was playing some chords to a song that he had been working on for when Connect 3 had all arrived at Camp.

Uncle Brown had left, leaving Shane alone in the cabin room area while Lauren still showered.

'Guess who!' The door swung open and Jason jumped into the room.

'Jason, I can see you.' Shane said standing up and looking at him.

'I can see you too!' He said all bubbly.

'Hey.' Nate said entering after Jason.

'What's up?' Shane said clasping hands with Nate.

'Group hug!' Jason said pulling them both into a group hug. 'It just hasn't been the same hugging Nate.'

'No, it hasn't.' Nate chuckled.

The door opened from the bathroom and Lauren came out in a pair of black skinny jeans and her bra. 'Shane, what did I tell you about taking my shir--' She looked over to see Jason and Nate standing there, all three looking at her like she grew another head(well, Shane was at least.). 'I...hi...?' She said embarrassed. She grabbed another shirt from her bag quickly before darting back into the bathroom. 'Shite...' She said under her breath, her face nice and red from embarrassment.

'Anyways, did you find that girl yet?' Jason asked Shane.

'How do you know about that?'

'We are kept well informed.' Nate said glancing over as the bathroom door opened again and Lauren walked out with a dark purple tank top on as she glared at Shane for a second before coming over. Shane looked over and glared at her.

'Thanks for keeping them informed.' Shane said to her.

'How do you know it wasn't Brown?' She said a bit smuggly.

'Because I know you and Nate love to talk.' He said as Nate and Lauren looked at eachother for a second before looking back at Shane.

'Anyways...' She said, 'I'm going to go for a walk and you three can talk and catch up!' She said laughing a bit before leaving.

'Wait!' Jason said making her stop. 'Come here...' He said making her walk over to him. 'Another group hug!'

'Ack!' She said surprised.

'Perfect! You need both of the Gray Twins to be able to do that... And it's been almost three years since that last happened.' Jason said making Lauren blush a bit before leaving.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo I'm back, and here's this chapter... I'm leaving in like a half hour, so I can't post again tonight. Maybe tomorrow! Did you guys miss me while I was gone for those 5 days or so!? HUH?! LOL I'm always gone a lot so sorry if I don't update a lot. I'll try to let you guys know before I go Missing in Action.**


	17. Apology

Hey everyone... It's TheComdemmedPadfoot...

As seen in the last thing I've posted, titled: Do NOT read: I'm Pissed off I used a lot of colorful language, and said stuff I probably shouldn't have. I'm not going to take it down because that's how I really felt and I don't think you should really hide that type of stuff because it's bad for the health. Trust me, I'm lived through that...

I want to say sorry for everyone who had read it, and who all think I'm some phyco ex-gang member who isn't a true JB fan.

Well, sad to say. You'd be wrong.

I'm not phyco, I'm insecure.

I'm not some ex-gang member, I _am_ an ex-gang member, and not so proud I ever was.

I'm not a JB hater, is I was, would I honnestly be writing fanfictions?

If it wasn't for the Jonas Brothers, I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't have the friends that I have, and I wouldn't have the connections and bonds that I've created thanks to Catrina and the JB sisterhood.

I never curse- well, rarely. And afterwards, I always feel bad about it. It's horrible and feels horrible to curse from me. Even if it's through writing. I don't want anyone to stop reading any of my fanfics because of who I use to be. I'm not that person anymore.

I'm not involved with gangs anymore. I'm not a hater of JB, and I'm not phyco. A lot of you know that. I know you do.

And right now, I'm in pain. I'm almost 17 years old and I'm having growing pains. That really annoys me... I'm already 5'8" do I really need to get any taller? I'm the same height as Joseph Adam Jonas! OMJ! I can't believe it!

actually- yeah I can believe it. haha...

well, this is the end of this little note, and not I'm going to go and continue writing. It's only like 10 pm here and I still have some good hours of typing before I pass out again for the night...

HOPEFULLY- I wont fall asleep on my laptop again...teehee...

Dezz


	18. Chapter 14: Mitchie and Lauren

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Lauren was leaning against one of the canoes that were on the land by the lake while she wrote in a note book, her laptop next to her. She let out a frustrated sigh and let her head fall back against the canoe. 'UGH!' She groaned as she slid down onto the sand more. 'Why can't anything come to me?!' She asked her self as she turned the page in the notebook.

'What's wrong?' Someone said appearing from the canoe.

'Hi...?' Lauren said looking over to the brunette.

'Hi, I'm Mitchie.' She said.

'Hello...' Lauren said still looking at her oddly. 'I'm Lauren...'

'Yeah, I know. Shane's sister.' She said. 'You seem distressed, is something wrong?'

'Nothing that you can help me with...'

'Wow- you and Shane _are_ related.' She said looking away.

'What's that suppose to mean?!' Lauren snapped at Mitchie is disbelief that someone would compare her to Shane.

'You're both stubborn, and you're acting a lot like him.' She said.

'Fine- you know what, get in this canoe.' Lauren told her. 'We're going for a ride.'

'Uhh... okay?' Mitchie said getting into the canoe while Lauren put her computer and notebook into her bag and pushed the canoe out onto the lake whil jumping in.

'You really think you can help me with my problem, then lets see if you really can.' Lauren said as they paddled out.

'I'm not a Shane, just to let you know that.' Mitchie said, 'So don't expect me to react like him.'

'Although he can be more of a girl than the two of us combined.' Lauren mumbled making Mitchie laugh.

'Maybe you just need another girl to talk to since you're always with Shane and the Connect Three guys.'

'Maybe...' Lauren sighed. 'Well, I'm having a huge block on how to get what I feel out.'

'Guy troubles?' Mitchie asked with a small smile.

'Yeah, I guess you can say that.' Lauren laughed.

'I'll try to help the best I can.' Mitchie told Lauren.

'Well, it's really complicating...' Lauren started. 'But you probably understand that right?'

'Probably...' Mitchie replied.

'Well, three summers ago, I met Jason and Nate.' Lauren started, 'And them and Shane just...connected...'

'Hence Connect Three?' Mitchie giggled.

'Yeah, practically.' Lauren laughed. 'But durring that summer, I kind of liked Jason...'

Mitchie looked at her oddly. 'But isn't he...spacy?'

'Well- yeah...' She said, 'But not all the time.'

'Okay...'

'Well, towards the end of summer, Nate and I got to be good friends too, so after Camp Rock three summers ago, Nate and I were always talking on the phone, and we still do. I couldn't really talk when I was travelling the world and stuff, so we kind of lost connection there.'

'Okay, sounds normal so far...' Mitchie said.

'And then when I come back, I get to see and talk to both Nate _and_ Jason and I don't know which one I like because I think I might actually like both of them.'

'That is a bit complicating isn't it?' Mitchie said.

'What would you do? I mean, I've tried writing, I've tried playing it out, I've tried so much and nothing has worked.'

'Have you told them?'

'T-told them?' Lauren said looking at Mitchie in disbelief. 'They are in the same band as my twin brother. If I tell them, then I have to deal with it forever!'

'Oh boy- that is a tough thing then...' Mitchie sighed. 'Hmmm... I don't know how to help you... I'm sorry...'

'It made me feel better just talking to someone about it.' Lauren sighed. 'Do you ever have that trouble in China?'

'China?'

'Yeah, your mom is the president of Hott Tunes China, right?'

'Oh yeah...' Mitchie said, 'I don't have that type of trouble with guys, but...'

'It's understandable...' Lauren said leaning her elbows onto her knees. 'You're really different Mitchie. I'm glad we got to talk.'

'Yeah...' Mitchie smiled.

They paddled in and put the canoe back onto the sand. 'Beach Jam is today after lunch, are you going to go?'

'Yeah, I suppose I am.' Lauren said. 'I'll see you there then.'

'All right, bye.' Mitchie said running off to someplace.

Lauren watched her run off before heading back to the cabin after grabbing her bag. She reached the cabin and entered. She turned around and screamed as she came face to face with Jason. 'Guess who!'

'Oh-My-GOD JASON! You're lucky I don't have the mind to kill you right now.' She said clutching her heart that was racing still from the scare.

'That's not nice...' Jason said looking a bit hurt.

'Do you need something?' She asked still holding her heart.

'Yeah!' he said with a smile.

'What is it?' She asked, encouraging him to continue.

'I don't remember...' He said causing Lauren to sigh and fall back onto her bed. 'I'm sorry...'

'It's okay Jason...' She said sitting up and looking at him. 'You're preforming at Beach Jam, huh?'

'That's what it was!' Jason said, 'I was going to see if you were going to come to Beach Jam to see Connect 3 play.'

'Of course.' Lauren said with a smile.

**Hey! Sorry it's been a couple of days since I've updated! Been busy! AND this is the last week of Summer School! YES! OMJ I'm so happy! Stupid sercurity took my cell today, freaking idiots!UGH! lol. I got it back because I _cooperated_ with the sercurity... But I kind of felt bad because I was pissed off and I kicked a door off it's hindges in the bathroom(where I got my phone taken). It was so retarded! It's not like I was texting(which I can't do anyways), or even talking on the phone! I was trying to find a picture to show my friend... Freaking idiots... At least it wasn't Mr Torrez... freaking A-- He's always getting me in trouble when I don't even do anything wrong! Like saying my orange bobby pins were red and that I had to have them convescated because it meant that I was in a gang! OOOOHHHHH so scary! bobby pins! Give me a break...**

**Luckily though. I got my phone back. So if you plan on calling me, cool. Just do it after I'm out of school... ugh- band practice! YAY! I get to see DEEDEE again! YAY!! LOL**


	19. Chapter 15: Beach Jam

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Shane was on stage and Lauren was in the cabin with Jason and Nate, waiting for the cue to open the door for the two boys to run out onto the stage. She watched Shane go onto the stage. He seemed really happy ever since he met Mitchie and talked to her, heard the mysterious voice that he's been trying to find, and now he's even been writing new music. It was nice for Lauren to see her brother being who he use to be. She really liked it.

'Come on guys, come on out here.' Shane said. That was her cue. She opened the door and Nate and Jason ran out of the cabin and onto the stage. Clasping hands with Shane as a greeting to him. She sat down on the steps to the cabin and watched them preform. 'This is a new one, let us know what you think.' Shane said happily.

'He's really happy lately.' Uncle Brown said coming over to her.

'You've noticed too?' Lauren replied as Brown sat down next to her. The song played and she leaned over to Brown, 'I helped them with that song...' She said making Brown laugh a bit.

'It's really good.' Brown said. 'You just helped with the drumming and putting it all together, huh?'

'Don't I always?' Lauren said with a smile.

'So... how's those relationship problems coming along?' Brown asked her.

'W-What do you mean?' She said looking at him like he had gone mad.

'Aw come 'on, aren't I the cool uncle who knows everything?' Brown said making her laugh. 'And also, I'm well informed.'

'Shane...' She said as Brown smiled. 'I'm so getting him back for that.'

'Looks like they're almost done.' Brown said standing up. Lauren followed pursuit and the two walked over. The three boys got off stage while Brown took again.

'They liked it! You're a genius!' Nate said to Shane.

'Aw thanks! What did I do again?' Jason said.

'Not you- Shane.' Nate said as Shane laughed.

'You guys did great!' Lauren said appearing next to Shane, 'I'm so going to hurt you though, dear Shane.'

'What did he do this time?' Nate asked her.

'Oh... he knows what he did.' She said as Shane stepped away from her and onto the other side of Jason.

'Are we talking about my birdhouse?' Jason asked the group who all looked at him oddly.

'Let's get you guys inside...' Lauren said turning away. There was a group of people infront of the stage. 'Shane, let us know what's going on over there, k?'

'All right.' Shane said walking over to the group as Lauren, Nate and Jason all went inside the cabin. He walked over to see Tess talking to Mitchie and Caitlyn. Mitchie looked like she was in tears, and that's when Shane caught what was going on. He couldn't believe it.

Mitchie turned and faced Shane. 'Shane...' She started but he cut her off.

'You lied to me... I should be use to people always lying to me, but I thought you were different.' Shane said, his eyes watering a bit while he looked at Mitchie.

'No, Shane... I just-'

'You just wanted to get to Shane Gray, I really thought you were different.' Shane said upset with her. 'I know I gave you an earful...' He said before turning and walking away.

'No- Shane!' Mitchie said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

'Nope, not here, hun.' Caitlyn said guiding Mitchie out of the crowd.

Shane didn't enter the cabin that Nate, Jason and Lauren were in. Brown had entered and both him and Lauren asked the same question, 'Where's Shane at?'

Lauren turned and looked at Nate and Jason before glancing outside where she saw Mitchie and Caitlyn leaving the group, and the group dispersing. She saw Tess with a smug look on her face as her and her two friends left the area. That was not good at all. 'I'll be back...' Lauren said heading to the door.

'Where are you going?' Nate asked her.

'I need to talk to someone.' She said turning and looking at Nate. 'Go and check the cabin, Shane should be there knowing him.'

Nate nodded and him and Jason left to the cabin while Lauren ran off in a different direction. She stopped when she couldn't find Mitchie and turned to spot the blonde walking towards her cabin. She desided that Tess was a good place to start off with.

'Hey Tess!' She said cheerfully jogging over to her group. 'What's up? Why was there a huge gathering after the Beach Jam?'

'A little liar got exposed infront of everyone.' Tess said to Laruen.

'Mitchie? She doesn't lie though...' Lauren said to Tess.

'Oh, like her mom working at Hott Tunes China is such a huge lie. Her mom is the camp's COOK!' Tess said knowing that Lauren and Shane had both grown somewhat close to Mitchie.

'Do you feel any better saying that infront of everyone, Tess?' Lauren asked her.

'Yes.' Tess said smuggly. 'Yes I do.' She then walked past Lauren to her cabin with Peggy and Ella.

'You're just like Heather and Kate.' Lauren said to her. 'You've just changed into them...It's sad.'

Tess looked back at Lauren but Lauren was already heading towards the kitchen. Now that she knew Mitchie's mom was the cook, she was bound to be there.

**Hey, new chapter! YAY! So like yeah... Wow! The second part is almost over! HUH?! Do you think that Lauren should join in for Final Jam? Hmm... I've been debating that... And Then, there's also more drama to unfold in the following summer! Ooh! Remember to reveiw too! This is my most reveiwed story as of right now!**


	20. Chapter 16: Finding Mitchie

**As of right now: **

**Nate: 9**

**Jason: 5**

**Poor Jason... So little love... But I know what to do... I think! AHHH J/K J/K I know what to do! (plays super hero music) okay... I'll just make you wait! haha...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

'Hey, is Mitchie around?' Lauren asked entering the kitchen area.

'Who are you?' Connie, Mitchie's mom, asked Lauren.

'I'm Lauren.' She replied putting out her hand, 'You're Mitchie's mother, correct?'

'Why.. yes...' She said shaking Lauren's hand.

'So, is Mitchie around?' Lauren asked politely.

'Yes. Follow me. Her and Caitlyn are in my cabin right now.' Connie said taking Lauren out the back and up to a cabin that wasn't far away. She knocked on the door before opening it, 'Mitchie, you have someone here to see you.' Connie said opening the door and entering with Lauren.

'Lauren!' Mitchie said standing up when she spotted Lauren.

'Thanks, Mrs. Torres.' Lauren said smiling at Connie as she left. She turned towards Mitchie, 'Mitchie... about earlier... I don't know what happened, and Tess was being crude as usual so she wouldn't tell me anything, and Shane never came to the cabin Nate, Jason and I were waiting in. I know it's something bad or else none of this would have happened, but Mitchie. I'm here to help you. I don't care if you lied, 'cause you know what? I've done it too.'

'You have?' Mitchie asked quietly while Caitlyn asked in disbelief.

'That's a different story though.' Lauren said with a small laugh. 'But I want to know what happened Mitchie. I know I'm not a camper, but I still dislike it when campers aren't happy with smiles. Why do you think it was so hard for me to deal with Shane in the begining?' Mitchie smiled a small laugh at the face Lauren had made. 'What?' She said with a smile.

'You looked a lot like Shane the first time I met him in the kitchen.' Mitchie said. 'With the wide eyes of annoyance.'

'Well we are twins after all.' Lauren laughed, 'But okay. Tell me all that happened.' She sat down next to Mitchie, Caitlyn on Mitchie's other side while Mitchie explained the story. Lauren thought and conteplated. 'That's is pretty big...'

'That's not helping Lauren.' Caitlyn said making Lauren look at her.

'Have you tried writing about it?' Lauren asked her. 'Like a song or something?'

'I kind of have a little bit of a song started... I only have the chorus though...' Mitchie said, and Lauren thought.

'I know the perfect place. Caitlyn, bring your laptop, Mitchie bring your book.' Lauren said, 'Let's go!' Lauren was the first out the door and down the road before Mitchie and Caitlyn even realized what she said. 'Hurry up!' Lauren called to them.

They got to the mess hall, where the piano was at. Caitlyn and Lauren set up their laptops. She looked at Mitchie's song, and asked her to sing what she had.

_'This is real.  
This is me!  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now.  
Gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found  
Who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me.'_

Lauren looked over her laptop at Mitchie just staring at her in awe. She had heard that song before. She just couldn't place where. Caitlyn looked over at Lauren who looked like she was starstruck and in a daze. 'Let's get to work then...'

'Right...' Mitchie said nodding.

It was just a week before Final Jam. Lauren felt like something was going to happen though. She felt like they had it all going good, but just like the last time she helped Shane with Final Jam, it didn't turn out and they were banned from playing in Final Jam until afterwards. If that happened again, Lauren would go mad. She seemed to have grown closer to Mitchie and Caitlyn as friends, and she even started staying in their cabin after Mitchie moved into Caitlyns and out of Tess's.

'So what was your big lie? You never told us, Lauren.' Caitlyn said as they finished for the night and were all laying on Mitchie's bed since it was the cleanest.

'I got in a huge fight with Shane a couple of years back right before we went to camp, not Camp Rock, it was a couple of years before that. It was like a science camp in a way, but not so much about Science. Just a little get-a-way thing. Well, I was really annoyed and pissed off with Shane so I desided that I couldn't ignore it, I couldn't get even, but I could get better.' Lauren started her story.

'Little miss goodie-goodie did something bad to pretty boy Shane Gray?' Caitlyn said with a laugh.

'Quite a few somethings. Like putting red dye in his shower head so whenever he would take a shower, it would be red. Or telling everyone little lies, and saying we weren't related. Everyone bought into it, and everyone ended up wanting to be around me and gave Shane a really tough time. He hated that camp experience, but then Shane got pissed off at me and exposed me for who I was. Everyone thought I was lying but then our mom showed up and it ruined everything.'

'Ouch...' Mitchie said.

'There was still two weeks left of camp and everyone hated me after that. I knew what Shane had been going through.' Lauren said looking at the ceiling.

'But you guys made up again, right?' Caitlyn said.

'Yeah, he desided that what I suffered through for the last two weeks of camp was hell enough for me, and afterwards we called a truce.'

'That's so weird because you two are twins.' Mitchie smiled.

'Yeah, well, whenever someone from camp sees me, even to this day, treats me horribly.' Lauren said.

'Ouch...' Mitchie said, 'That's not right. That was years ago though.'

'Tell them that.' She said with a sigh.

'I really thought you would have hated my guts, Lauren.' Mitchie said, 'I didn't think anyone, especially a Gray twin, would have gone through that.'

'Well, I'm glad you have such high expectations.' Lauren said with a laugh.

'We should get to sleep. You two have kitchen duty tomorrow morning.' Lauren said after a minute of silence.

'All right.' The two said as Lauren and Caitlyn got off Mitchies bed and onto their owns.

'I'll be back later, so don't stay up. If you're still up when I come back, you better be prepared for trouble.' Lauren teased slipping on her shoes and a coat.

'Where are you going?' Caitlyn asked her as she neared the door.

'Nowhere in particual.' Lauren said leaving.

**YAY! New chapter up! I'm so happy! I love you all that have reveiwed! YAY! After the end of this summer I do another small shout out thing! And Stella hun, thanks for the high fives! lol. Reveiw guys! I love them!**


	21. Chapter 17: Under the Canoe

**As of right now: **

**Nate: 10**

**Jason: 5**

**Okay, someone said my chapters are a bit short. Yeah I know, but they'll get longer after Camp Rock this part is over, trust me! lol... So... I think you should find this chapter very interesting... A little more romance, like some of you wanted! haha, yeah... NOW WHAT! J/K J/K you know you love me! lol... I think I just became hyper! Oh brother! lol...hehe...**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

(Lauren's POV)

I went out to the dock and saw the figure of someone standing out there on the edge. I silently jogged over to them and covered their eyes. 'Guess who.' I said childishly making him laugh.

'I'd say Shane but you'd hit me for that.' Nate said with a small laugh. I playfully pushed him as I stood next to him. 'I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to come.'

'Things have been hellish.' I said looking at the water infront of us. 'I've been helping Mitchie and Caitlyn with their final jam.'

'Do you think she'll win?'

'Yeah, she's really good. And there's something about her that I know Shane will like once he hears Mitchie sing.' I said thinking about her song. About her lyrics. Those lyrics that haunted Shane's every thought. The ones that made him have sleepless nights, and the ones that put a smile on his face. I wasn't about to spill to Nate though. I thought I'd leave it a mystery. 'Did Shane and Jason ask where you could possibly be going out this late?'

'Yeah, but I think Shane's catching on.' Nate said his hands in his coat pockets. 'Canoe?'

'Yeah, sounds good.' I replied taking up the offer. We walked off the dock and over to where the canoe Mitchie and I had been in just a couple of weeks ago was sitting. We pushed it out and got inside of it. 'You know if we get caught we'll get in trouble.'

'We're not campers, Lauren.' Nate said with a small chuckle. 'You don't have to worry about that.'

'Yeah, well, Brown isn't your uncle...' I retorted making Nate roll his eyes. What attracted me to Nate really? Was it the fact that he was somewhat similar to me? We would both be able to keep Shane and Jason in check, I could make him laugh, and he does have an adorable laugh, or was it just everything about him? I think it's all of the above. Nate was intellegent, and cunning. He wasn't like a lot of other guys.

'Good point there.' He said as we paddled out some.

We talked for about an hour, laughing, smiling and just hanging out. We hadn't been able to spend time with eachother since... well, a long time, since the last time we were both at Camp really when we were campers. I heard a noise coming from the bushes and apparently so did Nate. We both looked over to see the light of a flashlight coming out. I couldn't see who it was, but Nate recognized who it was, 'What's Tess doing out so late?'

'I don't know, but we can't get caught, even by her.' I said, 'The minute she sees us together outhere, the whole camp would know.'

'And then we _will_ get in trouble.' Nate said and I nodded. We stayed quiet and watched as Tess walked past the dock checking around making sure no one was around. She went into the mess hall as far as I could tell and just a few minutes later she came out and went back to her cabin. 'Maybe she just went to get a midnight snack?'

'Tess? Tess Tyler? I don't think so...' I said to Nate. 'She's just another Heather and Kate.'

'Good point.' Nate agreed with me. 'So what do you think she did?'

'She couldn't, and wouldn't sabbataoge the kitchen, and my cabin isn't that close to the mess hall... I can't imagine what she would be doing...' I replied trying to think like Tess would.

'I think she's gone now... We don't have to whisper anymore.' Nate said still whispering.

'Then why are you still whispering?' I asked whispering myself. He looked at me and I smiled before we both laughed. 'Okay okay, no more whispering... We've established that now.' I said smiling broadly.

I saw another flashlight come down the path. Who was it this time?

'Holy shit, it's Brown...' Nate whispered quickly.

'He'll for sure catch us!' I said as Nate looked over at me then back at Brown.

'What do we do?' Nate asked me.

'Do you mind getting wet?' I asked him, devising a plan.

'Why would you ask that?' He asked me, as I glanced back over watching as my uncle started to come out on the dock near us.

'Jump.' I said flipping over the side of the canoe into the water, I ended up flipping the canoe with me. I'm so glad I didn't bring my laptop for once. I popped my head back up underneath the canoe in the air pocket that was created.

'What the hell was that for?' Nate asked me, his curls fallen to the sides of his face.

'It's better than getting caught.' I said. I was holding onto the seat to keep myself above water.

'Sneaky.' Nate smiled. 'But how are we suppose to know when he leaves? Wont he see the canoe unside down?'

'No, because the bottom of the canoe is dark blue like the water.' I pointed out. The water was extremely cold at night.

'Are you cold?' Nate asked me.

'Only a wee bit, but I'm okay as long as we don't get caught.' I said as Nate slid over towards me. 'What are you doing?'

'Body heat.' He said and I felt my cheeks burn a bit. Luckily, you couldn't see anything but outlines in the canoe... and even those were hard to see. 'I thought you said you were the smart twin.'

'I am.' I defended as he pulled me towards him. Our clothes were sticking to our bodies already, so being closer to him just made my cold clothes stick more.

We were under the canoe for a few minutes, unsure of when my uncle would leave. I rested my head of Nate's shoulder as I kept us above the water under the canoe. 'I think he's gone...' I said pulling away from Nate.'I'll check.'

'What?' He said like it was the craziest idea he had heard. He pulled me back to him and I knew we were face to face because I could feel his breath hitting my face.

'Well, do you plan on staying under here all night?' I asked him looking at where I knew his eyes were.

'Well, I was hoping of staying with you longer.' He said, and I wasn't sure if I had even heard right.

'What?' I asked him trying to search the eyes I could not see. He let go of me and scooted back a bit. 'Nate... did you just say...?' I was confused.

'I'm sorry...' Nate apologized. 'I shouldn't have said it...'

'No- wait- why?!' I asked getting even more confused now than ever.

'You're Shane's twin sister. If I did tell you that I liked you since we first met three summers ago, then things would be all weird if we didn't manage, and it'd be bad for the band.' Nate said and I felt my heart melt. He really did love the band. The music. And he liked me?!

'You know what's kind of really funny?' I said blushing. I had to say it now or never!

'What?' He said, 'That I probably seem like some weirdo that you deffinately want to get away from right now?'

I laughed. 'Not quite.'

'Which part?'

'Can I just say what I'm trying to say?'

'Sorry.' He said which made me laugh a bit.

'I felt the same way. I didn't want to ruin anything for the band, and you my twin brothers guitarist and vocals! I couldn't ruin that for him, for you and for Jason. You worked for it.' I said as we both moved towards the center of the canoe. 'Three summers ago, I started to like you too...' I said and I knew he was looking at me in disbelief.

'W-what?' Nate said trying to comprehend what I said. Wait- did I just make Nate lost of words?! Sweet! I think I'm the first to do that!

'Where does that put us now then?' I said after a few seconds of silence.

Next thing I knew was that Nate's lips and mine were connected, the canoe was flipped over and there was a flashlight shining on us, and my Uncle was on the other end of that flashlight. 'Oh crap...' I heard Nate said as we seperated.

**Hehe... what do you think?! O.o' I wasn't sure at first if I should have them get caught or not... haha, just imagine their faces! Imagine what Shane and Jason will react! lol... And Final Jam is at the end of the week! Ooh... Just a couple of more chapters! AHHHH then another bridge, then the third part! lol... reveiw! Loves! And also, this is my longest chapter for In The Camp Rock Past**


	22. Chapter 18: G'Night

**As of right now: **

**Nate: 10**

**Jason: 5**

**"Why didn't anyone ever tell me that my feet stink?" - My random quote of the day... "Or at least I think it's my feet... O.o;;"**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

'Okay, so we got caught...' Lauren said to Nate as they followed Brown, both holding onto the towels that were around their bodies in the cold night.

'It's not like he'll say anything to Shane and make it all big...right?' Nate asked her. She thought about it and shugged. 'Shane would blow probably.'

'I am his sister after all...' Lauren sighed.

'Be quiet you two. I can't punish you because you're not campers anymore, and be happy that I'm not going to be as uncool to say you can't participate in Final Jam or help anyone else prepare for it.' Lauren sighed in relief. Mitchie and Caitlyn would be mad if she couldn't help them anymore. She'd be reliving her Camp Rock past. 'So instead, I've desided to let Shane choose what to do to the both of you.'

'What?!' Lauren and Nate both said stopping in their tracks.

'I won't let it be unreasonable, but I'm sure Shane knows the two of you better than I do.' Brown said to them. The two side glanced at eachother in disbelief before they reached the cabin. Brown opened the door to see Shane and Jason playing cards in the center of the room. They both looked up and Shane was first to his feet.

'What happened?' He asked going over to Lauren and Nate seeing that they were still soaking wet.

'Shane, what do you think is a good punishment for the two of them?' Brown asked him.

'Well, what did they do?' Shane asked his uncle.

'Caught these two lovebirds out in the lake under a canoe.'

'Under a canoe?' Shane asked confused. 'Wait- _lovebirds_?' Lauren blushed and looked at her feet while Nate looked out the window finding the darkness outside interesting. Shane's eyebrow twitched a bit. 'Um- let me think about it, and I'll give you a punishment in the morning. I just have a very disturbing imagine of my sister and Nate right now in my head.'

'SHANE!' Lauren said in disgust.

'That's wrong!' Nate said in disgust too.

'It's not like we were even doing anything wrong!' Lauren argued to Brown. 'Uncle Brown, you were a teenage once too! You have to understand.'

'Yes- but here, Nate is a preformer, and _you _are an instructor. There's no teenager in either of those.' Brown said, 'I hate being so uncool...'

'Then don't be.' Lauren argued.

'Ah- but I must.' Brown said. 'Now, you four better get off to bed or else you won't be awake tomorrow for classes.'

'This isn't even my cabin!' Lauren said as Brown left. The screen door shut behind him, completely ignoring her.

'I'll walk you back to your cabin.' Nate said turning and starting to leave.

'Wait-' Shane said stopping the two before they could leave. 'Come back here.' They walked towards Shane. 'I have one thing... two things to say to you two.'

'oh man...' Lauren said, 'He's going to yell at us.' She mumbled to Nate.

'No! I'm not going to yell at you.' Shane said with a small laugh. 'First off, no punishment. I don't see what's wrong with you two.' He said rolling his eyes, 'And two- let me just say, _It's about time!_'

'Wha-?' Nate and Lauren looked at Shane confused.

'Okay- well, take her to her cabin and come back afterwards.' Shane said as the two turned and started to leave. 'If your not back in ten minutes Nate, there's going to be some trouble.'

'You sound like dad...' Lauren said before leaving with Nate.

Shane turned to Jason who was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't put Jason into the equation. That _could_ be bad then. Shane sat on his bed before laying back on it. 'So Jason...' He said starting a conversation.

* * *

Nate and Lauren got to the cabin she was staying in. 'Wow- that was horribly embarrassing.' Lauren said as they headed over to her cabin.

'Yeah... which part? Brown or Shane?'

'Both.' She replied.

'Haha, yeah...' Nate chuckled a bit as they reached the cabin.

'Shhh...' Lauren hushed him as she saw no lights were on. 'They're asleep.'

'All right.' Nate whispered.

'I'll see you tomorrow then...' Lauren said as Nate stepped up onto the step and kissd her forehead. She smiled at him.

'Yeah...' He said with a small smile as well. 'Do you want me to take your towel back to my cabin?'

'Yeah, it'll keep you warmer too!' Lauren laughed a bit.

'I only have a couple of minutes left, so I'm going to go.' He said as she nodded and started to go inside. 'Oh- Lauren.'

She turned and he jumped back onto the step and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and he left. 'G'Night.' She said to him as he left. She turned and went inside the cabin, closing the door. 'Well that was interesting.'

'What was?' Caitlyn said turning on a light startling Lauren.

'AHHHHHH!' Lauren screamed putting her back to the door. 'What are you doing still up?!'

**Okay- end of chapter! YAY! I know it's short... but yeah. Next chapter... you know what's going to happen! But still read! It has my own little twist! I'm trying to follow the movie with basics, but not eveything as you've seen. Well, reveiw! thanks girlies! HAHA- I LIKE THE ENDING! LOL**


	23. Chapter 19: Final Jam

**The next chapter will be the end of the second summer! Then it just gets better! Remember to reveiw!**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

'I saw Tess go into the kitchen late at night, but I didn't know why, but now I see why.' Lauren said as she paced the dock. It was just hours before Final Jam. 'Why does this always happen with whoever I work with!?'

'This has happened before?' Mitchie asked Lauren.

'Yeah.' Lauren said, 'My first summer at Camp Rock with the Connect 3 boys.'

'BUT they played at Final Jam, that's where they got discovered.' Caitlyn said. 'There's no way that it could have happened.'

'BUT it did. Uncle Brown seperated us, then told us we couldn't participate in Final Jam.' Lauren explained. 'He said not til the end of Final Jam.'

'That's what Brown said to us!' Caitlyn said.

''Not till the end of Final Jam.' Mitchie said in a mimicing tone of Browns.

'WHAT?!' Lauren yelled. 'That means you can still sing Mitchie!'

'How?'

'Once Final Jam ends, you can sing. You won't win because it'll be over with, but you can still preform!' Lauren said as Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at eachother.

'Come on!' Mitchie said as Caitlyn and Lauren both grabbed their laptops and the three ran off to the theater.

'I'm working on the sounds, so I can't stay with you. I'll let you in before it's over and we'll get it ready.' Lauren said as Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded and waited outback.

The Hasta La Vista crew went and preformed. Lauren worked the sound and lights for them, making sure everything was perfectly fine with it. After that was Tess Tyler's 2 Stars. Lauren hated that she had to work lights and sounds for Tess, but she did it anyways. She had let Mitchie and Caitlyn in before Tess's song started and they hid behind the curtain watching.

'Lauren, last minute song.' Dee la Duke, the perky red head, said. 'There's no background music, and we don't have a lighting set up for her. You're going to have to do it manually.'

'All right.' Lauren nodded as she moved so she could see the stage as Peggy started the song, she kept the spot light moving onto Peggy as she sang and played guitar. The girl was good.

'And that's the end of Final Jam!' Brown said into the microphone after Peggy finished. 'Now, if our three judges will go and... judge!' Lauren waved her hand to get Mitchie prepared to go onto the stage. Lauren hit some keys making a funny noise to get Brown's attention. He came off the stage and saw Mitchie.

'It's the end of Final Jam.' Mitchie said to him.

'I was hoping you would catch on to that.' Brown said to her.

'We had some help.' Mitchie said as Caitlyn handed her the microphone, and Brown looked over to Lauren who smiled innocently and waved.

'Ah- well we are related.' Brown said, 'Do good.' Mitchie nodded and Brown left. Brown ran up to Connect 3 and started to talk to them.

Lauren lowered the lights and started the song. Mitchie walked out, looking out at the crowd before turning her back and facing the back wall.

_  
Always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say  
But I have this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time  
To let you know, to let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Shane turned and looked at Mitchie. 'That's the song!' He said looking at her.

'So that's the girl then, right?' Nate asked.

'Well, duh.' Jason said, 'Who else would it be.'

_  
Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Shane turned and started walking down the path towards Mitchie. Mitchie smiled and walked towards him as well.

_Shane:  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you_

Mitchie and Shane:  
I gotta find you  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be

(This is me) You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me  
(This is me) You're the voice I hear inside my head  
(Yeah) The reason that I'm singing

Mitchie and Shane:  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Their hands were linked and they just stared at eachother. 'I found you...' He said as he kissed Mitchie softly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back.

'Yes, you have...' She replied smiling and staring at him in the eyes, captivated by his eyes, his smile, just him in general.

'Now- for my favorite part of Final Jam...' Brown said.

Afterwards, everyone who was apart of Final Jam all got microphones and Nate pulled Lauren out from the laptop when he and Jason went and got their guitars. Everyone had their back faced to the audience as it started up.

_Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!_

Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!

All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!

Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!

All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Got the music in our souls,  
And it's to sing we want the most!  
(It picks us up when we fall down) ,  
It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(It's all we wanna do in life!!)

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
or the better we sound.  
(We go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

We rock!!

(We rock.)

Camp Rock!!


	24. Chapter 20: We Rock!

**Sooo...what'd you think? So this is the final day of Camp Rock durring Mitchie's first summer... What else awaits?**

**Chapter Twenty:**

(Lauren's POV)

'Mitchie?!' I called coming into the cabin.

'She's not here either?' Caitlyn asked coming into the cabin after me.

'Connie's going to want to know where she is. I mean, they have to leave soon, and we haven't been able to find her yet.' I replied sitting on the empty bed. We all packed this morning, well, I made them pack.

'Maybe Shane will-'

'SHANE!' I said realizing she must be with him. 'Come on!' I grabbed Caitlyn's hand and dragged her out of the cabin down to the dock. Sure enough, Shane and Mitchie were in a canoe out on the lake.

'Wow- you're a genius!' Caitlyn said to me.

'Well, it was either going to be Shane or me, I just happened to get all the better qualities.' I joked.

'We gotta tell her, but I don't want to ruin their moment.' Caitlyn said as we leaned on the railing on the middle of the dock. I never understood why they had it there.

'But we must.' I said with a smirk. 'HEY SHANE!' I yelled out making all jump around me, including Shane and Mitchie. 'Let her leave!'

'What?!' Shane called back to me.

'Hey parents are wanting to go!' I called back to him. People that were walking by were looking at us weird.

'Why?!' He called back to me again.

'Because they're drive is more than the three hours it takes us, Nate and Jason.' I said.

'Speaking of Nate and Jason.' I heard someone say behind me, making me jump and flip over the railing to the otherside. If Caitlyn and Nate hadn't grabbed me, I would have fallen into the lake...again.

Shane and Mitchie paddled over to the dock and got out. 'What's up?' Shane asked clasping hands with Nate and Jason.

'We're wanting to leave, and it's we leave and leave you year, or you leave with us.' Nate said to Shane. I was leaning on the railing accross from Nate.

'Okay okay.' Shane said, 'looks like we're both getting the boot.'

Mitchie laughed, 'Don't worry, you have my number.'

'And you have mine.' Shane said smiling at Mitchie.

'Oh brother.' I sighed letting my head drop.

'Oh shut up- like you're any better.' Shane said referring to Nate and I.

'Actually we are.'

'Guys!' Caitlyn said, 'No arguing... please!'

'Sorry.' Shane and I both said. Nate, Mitchie, Jason and Caitlyn all laughed. 'What?'

'Nothing.' Caitlyn said. 'Well, let's all go.'

'Yeah- HEY Caitlyn, are you trying to get rid of us?' I said making Caitlyn laugh.

'No, I'm just not wanting to accidently fall into the water like some others we know.' She teased. I had ended up telling her and Mitchie about Nate and I and in the canoe. They both busted up laughing afterwards.

'I hate you.'

'Sure you do hun, that's why you're coming back next summer.' Caitlyn said.

'Yep.' I nodded.

'There you are!' Connie said spotting Mitchie. She let go of Shane's hand and hugged everyone good-bye. Shane kissed her before hugging her one last time.

'Bye everybody!' She said leaving with her parents in their truck.

'We'll be leaving too.' Nate said as we approached the limo that had just pulled up.

'I'll email you later, Caitlyn.' I said hugging her. 'And keep rockin.'

'Will do.' She said.

'Oh and Caitlyn.' I said turning to her. 'I never told anyone who was going to do the producer tour.'

'Yeah, I was really hoping you would say it, but I understand and stuff, there wasn't a lot of good campers and-'

'Caitlyn, it's for you.' I said handing her a folder from my bag that had everything she needed.

'And-- What?!' She looked up at me.

'You're the best here Caitlyn. I hope you use this to your advantage.'

'Oh-My-GOSH YES!' Caitlyn said jumping on me in a hug. Nate let go of my hand as I fell back onto the ground laughing. 'And here you were saying you hated me.'

'haha, yeah yeah.' I laughed as we got up. 'I want to hear all about it, Caitlyn.'

'Oh you will!' She said.

'Caitlyn!' I looked over, and figured it must have been her mom that had called her.

'Looks like I gotta go too.' Caitlyn said hugging me again. 'I can't thank you enough, Lauren.'

'Same to you.' I replied. She hugged the three guys and left. The four of us got into the limo and drove off.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.' Jason said to Shane and Nate. 'But our record label called. They want us to do a Winter Tour.'

'Are you serious?!' Nate and Shane said.

'Yeah, they heard our new sound already and they're thinking about letting it onto this tour.'

'That's great!' I said excited for them. 'It'll be the first tour I go with you guys since I'll be around.'

'And Shane...' Jason said in a dead serious tone.

'Y-yes Jason?'

'You never built me a birdhouse...'

'What?!' Shane said, 'I thought you were kidding about that!'

I busted up laughing at the look on Shane's face. Shane had grown so much over the summer. I couldn't believe we had the old Shane back. I couldn't believe we ever lost him. I knew that this winter tour that was coming up was going to be something different. And not just because it'll be my first one with them, or that I'm with Nate, or the fact that they have new music. Okay maybe that's part of it.

But being at Camp Rock made me think of everything that's happened, and also made me remember.

We Rock!


	25. Bridge 2: Thanks and Trailer

**OMJONAS! YOU REVEIWERS ARE THE BEST!**

Seriously!

I wait everyday to see what you have to say.  
You'll say it's great, I go horray!  
Without you I wouldn't write so much  
So I have to say thanks a bunch!

Okay okay- no more poetry... haha

But here's my shoutouts!

BitchyGurl-GetOverIt- : You were my first reveiwer for the whole story. Thanks so much!  
choirsinger : I know you were for Jason, but hopefully you won't leave. I haven't seen your reveiws in a while, and I miss them. :'(  
kt has a secret :Girl, I think you've reveiwed almost all my chapters! lol. You're so amazing!  
xStarguardianx : You glad she got with Nate? lol. Thanks for all the reveiws!  
Anon. Alex: You gave me the idea of using the movie for the second part. Thanks! I think it showed a lot of growth and developement of the relationship between Shane and Lauren a bit.  
Friends Not Food :I hope Jason stayed in character enough throughout the story for you! lol... I think there will be a few more moments of Jason's _blondeness_...  
galita :When I get into something, I do write a lot... I've noticed that too. Continue to reveiw! lol  
heatherontheweather :I love your name! lol  
Hitomi1995 :Hey hun! Thanks a lot for the help and reveiws! Keep it up! To me, it doesn't matter that you're like 4 years younger than me or not.  
wchsgirl2121: Continue to read and reveiw! I haven't seen you reveiw in a while! AHHH lol  
krissy-vball-grl-1213 :I think all I ever heard was 'Nate!' 'Nate!' 'Nate!' then 'JASON!' then it was back to 'Nate!' lol I hope you like how the second part ended!  
rinvampgirl : Hmmm... I guess Lauren is a bit like Caitlyn. Don't worry Caitlyn will be back!  
laymetosleep33 : YAY for your reveiw!  
xcalisweetthangx : Thanks for letting me know I didn't post the right chapter... I had that in my other story too, I was like 'WTH?!' it always moving on me. Thanks though!  
SUPERNATURALfreakisabookworm : YOU HAVE A LONG NAME! LOL but it's so cool! lol  
Kage Mistress of Shadows :Thanks for being the one to tell me that there was a section! haha thanks!  
XxMaKeMeLuVyOoHxX : Lovely choice of words for that reveiw! lol Chemistry... should that be in the third part?! O.o;  
Anon. kasey : Did I update enough for you?! LOL  
A Catholic Girl: Well you got more! hugs  
iluvbubbles13 : I luv Bubbles too! haha... So she got with Nate, what'd you think!?  
KellylovesNickJonas : WOAH! I think you love Nick Jonas! J/K J/K (everytime I see that I'm like Joe/Kevin, what?! lol J/K)  
Tally B.: You need to update your story too! I like it! Everyone should go and read and reveiw Tally B.'s stories!  
CinnamonMintiMoon: I seriously didnt know they played Brothers, so when I read it in a mag, I was like 'Oh snap!' haha... You need to reveiw more CinnamonMintiMoon! lol  
JaBoyYa :I updated! haha, woah- this is getting to be a long list! YAY?! haha.  
geek'd : I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP! Seriously! It's been like 3 weeks and two days since I last seen him... I miss him... BUT I'm trying to get over him too!  
Stacey And E Productions :Yeah! seriously! You should have reveiwed before! LOL  
crookshanks151 : Are you a HP fan? lol...  
XxLittlexmissxDRAMAaticxX: You name makes me dizzy! Joe/Kevin Joe/Kevin... haha lol J/K J/K  
afta4ever : I can't wait to post more! haha...  
Anon. brooklynhiggans :YAY You rhymed! haha and thanks for the cookie! haha  
Anon. X.o.XJONASX.o.X : You made my day! Whenever someone says I have talent it makes me happy!  
laymetosleep33 :You should reveiw more! haha lol  
estelle bolin : At first, I almost thought you were going to do some massive flaming on me, but then I was like, 'I can't wait to see what esteele Bolin has reveiwed!' haha you rock girl!  
Simply Serey : YAY! I update fast! haha...

Those are all my reveiwers so far! I never had such a long list before! YAY! haha... Keep on reveiwing! And now... For a small preveiw of the third part of In The Camp Rock Past!

* * *

**Summers Over, and the Winter comes fast...  
**-Shows a tour bus that says Connect 3 on the side-  
**But with the tour, comes drama...  
**-Shows Lauren crying-  
-Shows Nate frustrated-  
-Shows Shane yelling-  
-Shows Jason storming out of the room.-  
**And with Drama, nothing is ever good.  
**'This is all your fault, you realize that, don't you!?'  
-Shows connect 3 on stage playing-  
'I always ask myself what made me different...'  
-Shows Lauren typing on her laptop.-  
'I always asked, but never got an answer...'  
**With this much stuff, is it possible for Shane to stay the same?  
**-Shows Shane throwing down the mircophone-  
-Shows Shane on the phone.-  
'You're a real jerk, you know that!?'  
**Will Nate and Lauren stay the same?  
**-Shows Lauren running off from Nate-  
-Shows Nate turn away and hit the wall-  
**Or will new challenges appear.  
**'Nate's not the one for you...'  
'Then who is?'  
-Shows Lauren, confused and upset.-  
'I am.'  
-Shows Lauren's eyes going wide.-  
-Shows Caitlyn giving Nate a hug.-  
'It's been a while.'  
**In the end, can they go back...  
To the Camp Rock Past...  
That the four of them shared?  
**-Shows Shane and Lauren first arriving at Camp Rock for the first time.-  
-Shows Jason sitting on the bed-  
'But isn't like... Lauren a girls name?'  
-Shows Nate and Lauren walking-  
'You can tell me anything...'  
**All will come forward in the third part of  
In The Camp Rock Past**

Coming Soon...


	26. Chapter 21: The Begining of a New Tour

**Hey, I'm onto the third part of In The Camp Rock Past! Keep up those reveiws! I love them! I'm past 70 which is way more than what I have ever expected in my life on my stories! Really! I did! But it's nothing like Catrina's 200 something reveiws per story! haha- she knows I love her! lol. And I like how everyone **_**assumes**_** it's Jason saying 'I am.' part...LOL. Not saying who it is,but everyone just assumes it's him! lol.**

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

'Where are you going too? The bus will be here any minute!' Shane called to Lauren as she ran past him up the stairs.

'Forgot something.' She called as she opened her room door and grabbed her laptop bag. 'I'm sorry I almost forgot you!' She said hugging her bag before running back down.

'Lauren Gray! Did you almost forget your laptop?!' Shane said with a laugh. 'I'm amazed!'

'Oh be quiet..' Lauren said as she sat on the couch next to Nate who drapped his arm around her waist.

'The bus is here!' Jason said spotting the bus with _Connect 3_ on the side, and _C3_ on the front.

'Awesome! Let's go.' Shane said. 'Bye mom. Bye dad.' He said hugging his parents. Lauren did the same and the four were off.

_Shane Gray, age 18._

_Lauren Gray, age 18_

_Nate Parker, age 18._

_Jason Knightly, age 19._

_Connect 3 and a Gray twin. That's who was going on this tour. Not their parents, just them. Shane had changed, relationships had grown, and bond became tighter. Wonder how wacky and outthere this tour will be. I want to know soon! It's my first with them, so it should be the most memoriable one... That's all I'll blog about now to you Caitlyn. Hope your tour is going good too. Just two more weeks and you'll be back at your house. Update me ASAP! Oh and can you give Mitchie my email adress, I never got hers, and I've been meaning to talk to her too!_

_Peace- Lauren._

Lauren closed her laptop and sat back on the bus. It had been a couple of hours since they first left, and Shane and Jason were asleep in their bunks. Nate and Lauren were sitting at the table playing cards. She typed a quick email to Caitlyn while Nate got up to use the restroom. When he came back he smiled and sat down, the two of them picking up their game of cards.

After a couple of hours of driving they arrived in their first town where they would start the tour the following day. But first they got to go onto the stage and practice around and play a bit with it.

Jason attempted to slide down a ramp but slipped and fell onto his butt and slid down. Shane, and Nate busted up laughing while Lauren was worried that he was hurt. 'I'm fine...' Jason said with a small chuckle as he stood up.

Lauren smiled glad that he wasn't hurt. They headed to the hotel that was accross the street and went up to their rooms. Nate and Jason were sharing one room while Shane and Lauren shared the other.

'I say we should just hang out tonight.' Lauren suggested as Shane and her sat in Nate's and Jason's room.

'Yeah, like just stay in the hotel type thing, or go out into the town?' Nate asked her.

'Maybe just stay in, watch movies, eat ice cream, and pig out on pizza.' Shane suggested.

'Sound good.' Jason said. 'Do birds like pizza?'

'Enough with the birds, Jason!' Nate and Shane both said making Lauren giggle a bit.

'Guys- enough.' Lauren said as Nate pulled her closer to him.

'Sorry...' The three guys said.

'Okay, Shane, get the ice cream, Nate order the pizza, Jason, let's go and pick out movies.' Lauren told them.

'Why can't I go to get movies?' Nate asked her.

'Do you really trust Jason to order the pizza?' She whispered in his ear.

'Good point.' Nate smiled at her.

'Well, as I say, it was either Shane or me with the brains. It just happened to be me.' She said kissing his cheek before leaving with Jason to go down the street to get the movies from a video store.

They came back twenty minutes later with three movies and the pizza had just arrived. The Ice Cream was in the freezer and Lauren got it the movies ready. 'Which one first?'

'What did you get?' Shane asked her.

'50 first dates as the chick flick, The Grudge as the scary movie, and Spiderman as the comedy one.' Lauren told them.

'Start off with Spiderman. Then when it's later at night, we'll watch the Grudge, and then while the three of us are falling asleep, you can watch 50 first dates.' Shane said to her, causing her to stick out her touge at him. He did the same gesture back to her until his phone went off. 'Hold on.' He said flipping it open, 'Hey Mitchie...'

'Oh brother...' Lauren said rolling her eyes. She put in Spiderman and waited for Shane to get off the phone.

'Guys- go ahead and start it, I'll be back in a minute.' Shane said leaving the room.

'He's becoming obsessed with her, I swear.' Lauren said sitting next to Nate on his bed as they let the main screen play over and over as they ate pizza. They were going to wait for him, it'd be to wrong if they didn't. Lauren always waited for Shane when it came to movies.

'He's in love.' Jason said making Nate and Lauren look over. 'When someone's in love with someone else, it shows. They always want to be around them, or talk to them, hear their voice, anything. And since we're touring, Shane will take any opportunity he can to talk to Mitchie.'

'Wow...' Nate said looking at Jason. 'I wasn't expecting that.'

'Not a lot of people do.' Jason said before taking a bite of the pizza. Lauren layed back on Nate as his arm layed around her waist still.

Shane came back a couple of minutes later and sat on the edge of the bed on Jason's bed and they started the movie.

**Hey! So reveiws please! I love that I have so many! haha yay! lol... I'm still hyper! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! It's going to pick up soon! I promise! I really do! lol...**


	27. It's been a while

**OKAY SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE...**

Since I've lasted updated Camp Rock Past and all that and the reason is...because I can't do it anymore. Major writers block not going away and I'm just not feelling it. So I'm going to take down the latest chapter probably and just end it with the original and one sequel. Sorry people, but It's just not there. Maybe one day it'll come back and then I'll post again. But no hopes really. I have a mibba, so go and check that out. Go to my home page and it's linked on there. I have a lot of great stories up there dealing with the Jonas Brothers, and soon there will be a story called Camp Rock: ALY Styled.

I'm not on Fanfiction a lot, and so this might be the last time I post anything on this site. I'm terribly sorry and I'll miss you all. Join Mibba and you can read those stories too. I'm going to keep those updated.

Thank you all, and I love your comments.  
-TheComdemmedPadfoot


End file.
